I Promised I Would Return
by daysi73
Summary: Jacob and Bella are married. Jacob is a navy seal being deployed to Iraq. After two months of not hearing from him Bella has been killed. What happens when Jake is not dead and returns to find out that Bella has moved on.
1. Chapter 1

_I was standing in the backyard with Jake Jr when I felt the Earth shift. Standing before me was the ghost of the only man that could make my knees weak. How was this possible? They said they found his body? I was there when they handed me the American flag at his funeral. How is it that five years later the man I thought I had lost was standing in front of me looking as beautiful as he did the day he left for Iraq. Jacob Black, my husband, the love of my life had come back from the dead. "Mommy who is that man?" Jake Jr. asked me. Jacob's eyes shifted from me to the russet tow headed little boy standing behind me. That was all I remembered as the world turned to black._

Chapter 1

5 years earlier

It was the week after Christmas and I watched him as he packed that horrible ugly green duffle bag. My husband Jacob Black is a navy seal. His dream when he was younger was always to serve his country and now he was going on his first deployment to Iraq, flying out tomorrow morning. knew he had to go, but I am not going to tell you that I was tempted to hit him with my car and break his legs so he couldn't go. Yes, I was being selfish, but I was scared. Then the tears came.

"Bella, baby I am going to be fine. I know a year is a long time, but I promise I will email you as much as I can. I will come home finish my enlistment, get out and we will start the family we want so much. Please honey, this is hard enough."

"I know Jacob, but I am going to miss you so much."

"I am gonna miss you like crazy too Bells."

He walked over to me from his side of the bed, placed his hands on my cheeks and kissed me. He pulled his head away, looked deep within my eyes and kissed me again. He licked my bottom lip asking for entrance which of course I gave him. He removed his hands from my face and started unbuttoning my shirt slowly and pushing it down my shoulders. He unhooked my bra as he brushed kisses down my neck and to my collarbone. I placed my hands on his bare chest and stroked his nipples as he hissed through his teeth. He got on his knees and took one of nipples in his mouth as he stroked my center. "Ugh Jake" I moaned and threw my head back.

He slowly and painfully licked down my stomach to the top of my slit and licked my clit. Jake was the only man that has ever made me cum multiple times in one night. He slipped one finger in me and I moaned in ecstasy. He licked me a few more times and I screamed his name as I came.

He rose back up my body from his kneeling position and picked me up so as I wrapped my legs around his waist. He pushed me back against the wall and entered me slowly. "Jake I need more! Please!" In that instant everything changed. Jake went from making slow love to me to pounding in and out of me while he pressed my back harder against our bedroom wall. He wasn't usually this rough, but this was the last time we would make love for a year. He was putting everything he had into this and I was loving every minute. I wrapped my arms around his neck for leverage and rode him hard till he screamed my name coming inside of me with such a force it brought tears to my eyes. Tomorrow night I would be sleeping this bedroom alone.

I got dressed and went down to start dinner as Jacob finished packing. It wasn't till I was putting dinner on the table did I realize we didn't use protection. I didn't say anything to Jake. He didn't need to worry about me possibly being unexpectedly pregnant while he was gone. Either he didn't think about it or he didn't want me to worry about it either.

The next morning I moped around the house as he got some last minute things together before we left for the airport. He got special permission to fly out commercial after everyone else left so we could spend a few extra days together. We drove to the airport in comfortable silence, glancing at each other lovingly every few minutes.

The moment of dread was finally upon us. Jake had checked his baggage and I had gone as far as I could with him to the security check point before the gates.

He sat me down on the bench and knelt before me.

"Isabella Black, I want you to remember this forever. I am madly in love with you. You are the sole reason I get up every morning. I breathe for you. I am going to miss you terribly, but I will always be with you. Before you know it, you will be driving to the base to pick me up. I love you honey and I promise I will come back."

Tears rolled down both of our cheeks as he stood back up and took my hand to walk towards the security check point.

"I love you Jacob Black. You come home to me."

He kissed me before walking through the gate and turned around after he got on the other side. He blew me a kiss, put his hand over his heart, and yelled to me. "I promise you I will return."

The first few weeks are always the hardest till I get into a routine. I got an email from Jake when he got to Iraq. He said it was hot over there and awful, but that he was ok.

I got emails from Jake every week for three months and then they just stopped.

I went to the doctor today and found out I was three months pregnant. I kinda already knew cause I have been so tired and sick lately. It has been two months since I have heard from Jake and it was driving me insane. I talked to his dad and he said he hadn't heard from him either. I was really starting to get worried, but just told myself he couldn't email me right now and I would hear from him soon.

Billy and my dad were over for dinner the week before Independence day. We were talking about Jake and the baby that was coming. They were both so happy to be grandparents and I couldn't wait to hear from Jake again so I could tell him he was going to be a daddy. I know we hadn't planned this, but any little one that had any part of his daddy in him was going to be amazing.

I was just about to serve desert when the doorbell rang. I opened the door and my heart broke at the sight before me. Standing before were two officers standing in their dress whites. They didn't have to say anything, I knew why they were here. Jacob was dead.

"Mrs. Black, I am Captain Smithers and this is Lt. Carson. Can we come in please?"

I couldn't say anything I just stood there and opened the door.

"Bella, honey?" Billy called. He rolled out into the living room in his wheelchair and all I remember was him saying "No not my son"

They had explained that his unit had fallen under attack. They were sure they had become POWs, but they were still searching. Last week they had found Jacob's unit. Captain Smithers said that his body was burned beyond recognition but that his dog tags were near his body and that is how they were able to identify it was him. I dropped to the floor and didn't resurface until the funeral a week later.

The ceremony was beautiful. Rachel and Rebecca flew in and said a few words about Jacob, as did Embry and Quil, his lifelong best friends. They folded up the American flag and handed it to me as I cried for my lost love. My child would never meet his father and know the great man he was, but I would sure to tell him. If it hadn't been for the fact that I was pregnant I don't think I would have survived. I was barely a shell of myself, but lived to bring the last part I had remaining of him into the world on September 10th, 2010. Jacob Daniel Black was the most beautiful thing I have ever seen. He was a spitting image of his father and was the joy that kept me going everyday.

_**A/N I want to thank by beta Enchantressinblack. She keeps me sane!!**_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

JPOV

I cant believe that I was leaving in two days for Iraq. Of course I deployed before, but for some reason this one seemed different. Bella has been so good about not showing her emotions. I know she is upset and she is handling it very well. I was already thinking about our homecoming as I was driving to the bar to have one last drink with the guys before I left. Tomorrow night was about Bella and me only.

When I got to the bar the guys were all there waiting for me. La Push was a very small town and everyone knew I was deploying in two days. Sometimes it was cool cause everyone supported you, but at times it was a pain having everyone know your business. I was surprised to see my dad and Charlie at the bar with the guys. Charlie is great. He has always been a great dad to Bella and was always supportive of our relationship.

"hey guys" I yelled over the loud music.

"JAKE!!" all the guys shouted.

I don't think I was there for more than five minutes when they started ordering me shots. Obviously I was not driving home tonight. The mission seemed to be to get me drunk and I was happy to oblige. I just wanted to talk to Embry and Quil before I got too inebriated. I tapped them both on the shoulder and motioned for them to come out back with me.

"What's up Jake?" Quil asked

"Listen, you guys are my best friends in the whole world. I just want to tell you both I love you. I need a few things from you before I leave, ok?"

"Sure man whatever you need" Embry said

"If for some reason I don't make it back alive I want you to promise me that you are going to have a drink in my honor every fucking Friday. Take care of my car and please make sure Bella is ok. I cant leave knowing without knowing someone is here to take care of her if I cant be here."

"Dude you are talking nonsense. There is no way you are not coming back. What would the three amigos be with out the third amigo. We love you man but you are definitely coming back!" Quil said. Always the joker.

"Embry?"

"Yeah man?"

"Here take this. It is a letter I wrote to Bella incase I don't come back. I want you to keep this and give it to her if that time ever comes."

"I am not taking that letter man there is no need."

"Em please. She trusts you. Please."

"Ok but I am giving it back to you so you can burn it when you come home."

I felt better getting that off my back and now I could get trashed.

"Come on let's go get drunk and stupid!" I told everyone

We drank till I couldn't see straight and Charlie drove me home. Bella was asleep when I got home, which I was expecting and she knew I would be out late. I got undressed and laid down next to her. She automatically put her arm around me when I laid down. She was my home. When I got back I was doing the rest of my enlistment and getting out so we could start a family.

I got up the next morning feeling like shit, but I knew I couldn't lay around all day cause I had to pack. Bella's emotions weren't in check as well as they have been and I felt bad that there was nothing I could do to ease her pain.

"Bella, baby I am going to be fine. I know a year is a long time, but I promise I will email you as much as I can. I will come home finish my enlistment, get out and we will start the family we want so much. Please honey, this is hard enough."

"I know Jacob, but I am going to miss you so much."

"I am gonna miss you like crazy too Bells."

I walked over to her from my side of the bed, placed my hands on her cheeks and kissed her. I pulled my head away, looked deep within her eyes and kissed her again. I licked my bottom lip asking for entrance which of course she gave me. I removed my hands from her face and started unbuttoning her shirt slowly and pushing it down her shoulders. I unhooked her bra as I brushed kisses down her neck and to her collarbone. She placed herr hands on my bare chest and stroked my nipples as I hissed through my teeth. I got on my knees and took one of her nipples in my mouth as I stroked her center. "Ugh Jake" she moaned and threw her head back.

I slowly and painfully licked down her stomach to the top of her slit and licked her clit. I was the only man that has ever made her cum multiple times in one night. I slipped one finger in her and she moaned in ecstasy. I licked her a few more times and she screamed my name as she came.

I rose back up her body from my kneeling position and picked her up as she wrapped her legs around my waist. I pushed her back against the wall and entered her slowly. "Jake I need more! Please!" In that instant everything changed. I went from making slow love to her to pounding in and out of her while I pressed her back harder against our bedroom wall. I wasn't usually this rough, but this was the last time we would make love for a year. I was putting everything I had into this and I was loving every minute. She wrapped her arms around my neck for leverage and rode me hard till I screamed her name coming inside of her with such a force it brought tears to her eyes.

She got dressed and went down to start dinner as I finished packing. It wasn't till I was almost finished packing when I realized we didn't use protection. I didn't say anything to Bella. She didn't need to worry about possibly being unexpectedly pregnant while I was gone. Either she didn't think about it or she didn't want me to worry about it either, cause she never said anything.

The next morning she moped around the house as I got some last minute things together before we left for the airport. I got special permission to fly out commercial after everyone else left so we could spend a few extra days together. We drove to the airport in comfortable silence, glancing at each other lovingly every few minutes.

The moment of dread was finally upon us. I had checked my baggage and she had gone as far as she could with me to the security check point before the gates.

I sat me down on the bench and knelt before her.

"Isabella Black, I want you to remember this forever. I am madly in love with you. You are the sole reason I get up every morning. I breathe for you. I am going to miss you terribly, but I will always be with you. Before you know it, you will be driving to the base to pick me up. I love you honey and I promise I will come back."

Tears rolled down both of our cheeks as he stood back up and took my hand to walk towards the security check point.

I gave her my wedding ring so that incase something happened there were no ties to her. I couldn't tell her that and I made it like I wanted to her wear it so she would think of me everyday.

"Here you wear this around your neck everyday to remind you of me."

"Jake I don't need anything to remind me of you, but I will be glad to wear it"

"I love you Jacob Black. You come home to me."

I kissed her before walking through the gate and turned around after I got on the other side. I blew her a kiss, put my hand over my heart, and yelled to her. "I promise you I will return."

The first few weeks were hell. Getting used to the area, the heat, the lack of sleep. I was managing well. I tried to email Bella as much as I could, which was about every week.

We were three months into our deployment when all hell broke loose. There had been an execution in a near by village of innocent people by Al Queda because they had helped some soldiers. We heard about the killings as immediately went to find the men that killed the village. They must have known somehow that we were coming cause we were ambushed.

As soon as we got to the area that we thought them to be in we knew something was off. They started opening fire on us immediately. Three of the guys in my unit were killed instantly. My friend Collins and I were running for cover when we were both shot. He was shot in the left shoulder and I was shot in my upper left thigh. We fell immediately. The rest of our unit was dead or missing. We heard someone coming dragging bodies near us and we were captured. I threw my dog tags near one of the bodies because I didn't want them to be able to get information from me. The only thing I kept was my picture of Bella. As they were dragging us away we saw them burn the bodies of our fallen men. It was the most horrible sight I have ever seen.

They took us to this old abandoned building took out the bullets and wrapped our wounds, gave us some water and threw us in the basement of the old building. A few hours later they came to get Collins. I tried to fight them but I was weak from the wound and they kicked my ass till I passed out. When I came to Collins was sitting next to me beaten and bruised.

"What did they say man?" I asked him

"They wanted to know what unit we were with and what we were doing when they captured us. I wouldn't tell them anything and they beat me." Collins said

"We have to figure out a way to get out of her man. I need to get back to my Bella."

They came to get me next and questioned me. I told them nothing and they beat me up again. Then their leader went through my pockets and found my picture of Bella.

"You want to see her alive you talk. Otherwise I have friend go visit her." The asshole said

I couldn't talk, but I couldn't risk Bella's safety. I gave them my name and social security number but that was all I was willing to give. I had to believe they were just trying to make me talk and that they weren't going to hurt my Isabella. They beat me again and took me back to where Collins was passed out in the little room we were in.

A few hours later they gave us some water and something that resembled food. I didn't care much about what it was cause I was starving. I didn't think I was going to make it, but knew I had to stay alive so I could escape and get back to my wife.

Months had passed with the same shit. Beatings and nasty food. I didn't know what the purpose was for them keeping us alive, but I am sure there was something. I tried to escape one day, but I got caught and they whipped me for what seemed like hours. I passed out and when I came to Collins told me they over heard them talking about moving us to another location.

Three days later we were blindfolded and moved from where we were to another big building. This location was worse than the last. At least at the last place I actually had a bed to sleep in. There were about six other soldiers here and they explained that they were holding us because there was a terrorist cell back in the states that was being detained. Did that mean someone knew we were alive?

By now I am sure Bella thinks I am dead and that kills me. I hope my Bella is ok. I know that my dad and her dad are there to support her and I asked Embry and Quil to look after her. They would never let anything happen to her, but I know her heart must be breaking. I was going to get out of here it was just a matter of when.

**Four years later**

Most of the guys that have been in here with us are still alive. They have only killed two, which was two too many. At least they don't beat us like they did. We just clean guns and pretty much look at each other all day.

They brought two other men here last week. The guys and I were talking about trying to find a way to get out. There were only four guards and as weak as we were from the lack of food and sleep, I think eight of us could still take out four. I refused to die in some pit in Iraq and it was obvious that no one was coming to get us. We decided that the next time they came to bring us food we would attack. Two guards came in armed while the other two guards that brought the food had their guns attached to their backs. The two armed guards would be taken out first of course. The other two would follow. The four that were the strongest would lead us with guns to take out any others that we may not know about. This had to work. I thought about Bella every second for the next few hours and prayed I would see her again.

It was about that time. We heard the guards coming down the hallway and the four strongest, I think their names were Callister, Jacowitz, Seward, and Freedman were waiting for them to come through the door. The guards seemed a little off at first when they didn't see all eight of us, but I guess they thought maybe some of us were sleeping. I could see the guys coming down behind the guards out of the corner of my eyes and screamed, "NOW!"

As the four strongest attacked the two armed guards, I kicked one of the guards holding our food trays, making his legs fall out from underneath him and land on the ground. In the meantime, Callister and Seward snapped the armed guards necks. The remaining guard holding the food tray dropped the tray and grabbed his gun from behind him shooting Callister as he tried to get to him. Callister died instantly but the rest of us managed to take out the remaining guards. We couldn't carry Callister out we were too weak and would have been too vulnerable. As much as we hated to do it we had to leave his body behind.

We snuck out of the room with two four of us armed as we made our way to the front of the building. There were two guards standing out front and Seward and Freedman took them out with one shot. We managed to get to the outside when I felt someone rushing up to me from behind. I felt something hit against my head and a gunshot. That was the last thing I remembered till yesterday.

**Waking up a year later**

I woke up this morning having no idea where I was. All I knew was that there were monitors all around me and tubes sticking out of me everywhere. The nurse came in I guess for her daily rounds and saw that I was awake and called for the doctor.

"Lt. Black, I am Dr. Carlisle Cullen. You are in the hospital here in Baghdad. You have been in a coma for the last year. You didn't have your dog tags but we were lucky enough that the men you were being held captive with knew who you were. We lost one man out of your unit. His name was Collins"

Shit Collins was the only one who knew about Bella. I didn't talk about her to anyone else it hurt to much.

"What about my wife?"

"We didn't know you had a wife sir and when we went to check your dental records against your medical records they said you were deceased. We weren't sure if you were even who the guys said you were and we were not able to contact anyone based on information we couldn't prove. Now that you're awake as long as your vitals check out you should be able to be out of here in a few days. We will arrange for your transportation back to your unit."

"Can I call my wife?"

"that will be taken care of shortly"

No one ever came to get me to call Bella and I was released a week later with nothing but a plane ticket to Seattle. The world thought I was dead and there was no way I could prove anything otherwise right now.

When I finally got to New York I managed to tell a stewardess my story and she let me use a phone so I could call my dad.

"Hello?" My dad said into the phone. I couldn't hold back the tears it had been so good to hear his voice

"Dad. It's me. It's Jake. I'm alive"

"Jacob? Is that really you?"

"Yes dad it is me. I cant tell you much right now, but what I can tell you is that I am in New York and I am coming home. Please don't tell Bells I want to surprise her."

"Jake…."

"Sorry dad my plane is boarding. I love you and I will see you tomorrow."

I got off the plane and begged this man that was going to Forks to drop me off in La Push. I got out of the car in front of my house could hear people in the backyard. I walked around the house to find Bella standing in the yard.

"Bella" I sighed

She turned around and put her hand over her mouth. "Jacob? How?" She didn't move she just stood there. Just then I saw the most beautiful russet skinned boy with the blackest hair look out from around Bella.

"Mommy who is that?" Mommy? What the fuck?

Next thing I knew Bella fell to the ground as she passed out.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Six months after the news**

BPOV

It has been six months since I found out Jake was dead. If it wasn't for Jake Jr. I surely would not have made it. He was the only reason I was here. I thought about Jake every waking moment. My dad came over everyday to take Jr. to the park so I had some time to clean and shower, but I spent the first twenty minutes sobbing over the man I loved the most. Why was this world so cruel as to take away the most important thing to me?

I saw Billy every weekend. He has been a mess since Jake died. He doesn't go anywhere, he drinks, and only allows me to come over cause he wants to see his grandson. I don't know what to do for him cause I don't know how I am doing this myself. My dad tries to help, but Billy just pushes him away.

Kim, Emily and Leah call me once a week but I just cant talk to them right now. The guys were coming by to help with the house, but I told them it was ok and they didn't have to help. The only two that came over every night were Quil and Embry. They were the only two I could trust right now. I have known them my whole life and they have been Jake's best friends even longer it seemed. They were so good to Jr. He would need that in his life when he got older. The last time Embry came over he brought a letter from Jake. He told me he didn't know if I would want it, but that Jake made him swear to give it me if something happened.

My dad came over to take Jr. He was taking him to Sue Clearwater's for the day. I am usually only alone for an hour or two so this would be hard. I cleaned the house quickly and paid some bills. The insurance money I got from the military was more than enough to keep up the house so I didn't have to work, which was good. There was no way I could hold a job right now. I looked at the letter from Jake sitting on his side of the bed. I knew I needed to read it I just didn't want to. It would make things so final. I walked over to his side of the bed and opened the letter and sat down.

_My Dearest Bella, _

_If you are reading this letter it only means one thing, which I am sure I don't have to mention. Please don't be mad at Embry for this. I made him promise. There are a few things I need you to know._

_First of all I want you to know that from the moment I met you when we were six years old I was in love with you. As mean as you were to me when we were kids I always knew we would wind up together. You are my soul mate and I knew it from the beginning._

_The first time you told me you loved me it was as if there were fireworks everywhere. Those were the sweetest words I have ever heard. I never took them for granted._

_When we got married I thought I would burst with excitement. There was no man alive that was as happy as I was that day. We were forever. I may not have been Prince Charming, but you are certainly my princess. I couldn't even stand to imagine what life would be like without you._

_These next few things I need you to promise me. Please take care of my dad. I know he wont make it through this well. I know you love him just as much as I do and that you will always make sure he knows how much I loved him._

_I do not want you to be alone for the rest of your life. Grieve for me baby, but don't sacrifice your life for me. You deserved to be loved. Granted no one will ever be good for you as I am or love you as much as I love you, and I say this with a heavy heart, but I need to know that you will live on. I will always be in your heart and part of your soul, but I need you to move on with your life and be happy._

_I love you Bella. More anyone could ever love. You are my everything. You are the sun in my sky. Please know that this is the last thing I wanted and that I fought as hard as I could to come home to you, but someone had other plans I suppose. I swear I did all I could to try to come home. If you are reading this letter because I am dead know that when I died our love was the last thought I had. I will be with you forever. I love you. When it is your time I will be waiting for you with open arms._

_Until we meet again_

_Jacob._

I clutched the letter to my heart as hard as I could as the tears flowed from my eyes.

"Fuck you Jacob!" I screamed to an empty room. "How could you have left me here all alone? How is your son going to know what a great man you are? You didn't even know you had a son when you died. How am I supposed to go on without you? UGH Jake I love you so much! I need you so much!"

I cried for a little bit longer until I heard the doorbell. I knew dad and Jr. wouldn't be back for another few hours. I got up put the letter from Jake in my nightstand and went downstairs to answer the door.

When I opened the door Embry was standing there with tears in his eyes and a green duffle bag.

"Em? What is it?" I couldn't take anymore bad news.

"Um…..it's Jake's bag. They brought it to Billy's house this morning. He said he didn't want it and told me to bring it here."

"Well I don't fucking want it Embry. What the hell am I supposed to do with it? Unpack it like he is coming home tomorrow? Act as if this is just a dream and when I open my eyes it is going to be over and Jake is gonna call and tell me he is on his way home? No Embry he's not cause he is fucking dead. DID YOU FUCKING HEAR ME! HE IS DEAD!"

I fell to my knees in front of the door and Embry picked me up and brought me into the house and laid me on the couch. He stood there for a moment not knowing just what to do. He sat down next to me and just held my hand while I cried it out.

"I'm sorry Em."

"Bella it is ok. I understand. I know it is harder for you, but I miss him too honey. I will take the bag and put it in storage or something."

"No Em. Put it in the garage. I want it here"

"OK. What time is your dad coming home?"

"In about two hours"

"Wanna go grab something to eat? You should get out of the house for a while."

"Sure. Sure." I stopped dead in my tracks as I realized I had just uttered Jake's signature line. "Jacob" I whispered.

Embry looked at me as a tear rolled down his cheek. I didn't stop to think what Embry and Quil must be going through. I barely saw Quil anymore. He was studying for some college entrance exams and was planning on going to college in Los Angeles in the fall. He told me that La Push just wasn't the same without Jake here and it was too hard right now to stay.

I got up off the couch and grabbed Embry's hand. "Come on lets go get something to eat."

The next six months flew by kinda quick. I never unpacked Jake's bag, it just sat in the garage. I did have his letter laminated though so I could always keep it in good condition.

Embry had been coming over for dinner every week and this afternoon he was coming over to help me with Jr's first birthday party. The whole rez was coming. Even Billy who seemed to be doing better now that Sue Clearwater was helping him out was coming over. It was a great day since my beautiful little man was turning one but also sad since Jacob wasn't here.

Jr. was so excited. We got a pony and he smashed his face in his cake. He opened up all his presents with my help and smiled all day. It was when he was smiling that he looked like Jacob the most.

Embry and I had gotten pretty close. He was a great friend and I don't think the last six months would have been easy without him. He helped me get a job. I didn't need to work as I still had enough insurance money left over, but I was starting to go stir crazy sitting in the house, so I took a part time job at the library. It was ok and kept me busy.

I talked to Quil yesterday and sent his regards. He said he would be home this summer and would commute back and forth to Port Angeles. He liked Los Angeles and thought it would be the escape that he needed, but he said it was harder for him without constant reminders of Jake, so he was coming back home.

Embry was helping me clean up after everyone left and I put Jr. down for the night. He was telling jokes and had me laughing so hard I thought I was going to pee in my pants. I went to go put a dish away and slipped on some water. Embry caught me in his arms just before I fell and brought stood me back up. I was still in his arms when I realized he was staring at me.

"Bella" he whispered. He leaned in and I didn't even have time to react to what was going on. He kissed me gently on the lips and as a natural reaction I started to kiss him back till I realized what he was doing.

"Embry. What the fuck?"

"I'm sorry Bells." No one had called me that since Jake died.

"Don't fucking call me that. What right do you think you have kissing me? Are you crazy?"

"Bella I'm sorry. I didn't think. I don't know what to say. Spending all this time with you these last few months has made me realize that I am falling in love with you."

"NO!" I shouted "No. No. No. No. No. Jacob was your best friend and you are not falling in love with me."

"Yes Bella I am."

"This is so not happening. I cant do this Embry. Please."

"Ok Bella. I understand. Just know that I will always be here."

"I know that Em, but I need you to leave. This is all too much for me and I am not ready for anything right now except remembering Jake."

"Ok. I will talk to you soon"

He walked out the door and I ran upstairs and took the letter out of my drawer. I held it to my chest as I cried myself to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**A year and a half after Jacob's death**

It is hard to believe that Jake has been gone over a year. Time has actually flown by a little quicker than I expected it to. Jake Jr. is now a year and a half and looks more and more like his dad everyday. As much as I love my son, I find it difficult to look at him sometimes cause it hurts so much. I miss Jake, but the pain is getting a little better. I don't cry as much as I used to and I can talk about him a little more. My dad came over the other day and watched Jr. while I went out with the girls. I actually had a good time.

I haven't seen Embry since the night he kissed me in the kitchen. I know I reacted badly, but what did he expect. He has tried to call me a few times but I ignore it. I don't know what to say to him. Embry and I have always been close. Besides Jake he was my best friend growing up. I guess I should call him eventually. I am not mad at him, just taken off guard a little.

Quil comes by to see me every other day. It was really hard for him when he first came back, but he doesn't regret it. He is still going to school in Port Angeles and has a steady girlfriend. I really like her and I think he may ask her to marry him when he graduates from school. With Quil being the joker that he is he needs a strong minded girl to keep his ass in line.

We talked about what happened with Embry and he said that Embry really cared about me and that it was ok if I decided I liked him too. I love Jacob and there will never be anyone else in my life besides him, even if he did ask me to move on. I guess cause I have been friends with Embry for so long it just kind of stung a little that he didn't mean it. Maybe I will call him soon.

**Two Weeks Later**

"Jr. come on. We have to go to Grandpa Billy's."

Billy called me yesterday and asked me to bring Jr. to see him and Sue. Billy finally took the plunge and asked Sue to marry him. He was happy and I was glad. You could still see some of the light in his eyes gone, but he was able to get through the day. Normally Billy comes here to see me, but Sue had to go out of town. I haven't been to La Push in months. Avoiding Embry I guess.

"Billy?" I called as I entered the house that Jake grew up in. Where was he? He told me to come by at 2. "Billy?"

I heard some footsteps walking down the hall and looked up to see Embry standing in the hallway. Great!

"Embry."

"Hey Bella. Billy had to run into town to get some last minute things for dinner and he asked me to stay here till he came back."

"Um. Ok I am just gonna take Jr. outback to play."

What the hell was Billy thinking? He knew Embry kissed me thanks to Quil and his big mouth. I figured Billy would be furious when he found out, but he never even mentioned it.

"Bella wait.

"Em….I really don't want to do this right now. Can we talk later?"

"Later? You mean like all the times you haven't answered my calls in the last six months? Or all the times that Quil told you I missed you and I wanted to see Jake Jr.? Or how about the bonfires Sam and Emily have had that you didn't come to because I was gonna be there?"

"Embry what do you want from me?"

"I want you to fucking live. Jake wouldn't want you moping like this. He wanted you to move on."

"I'm not ready to move on! But is that what you think Jacob meant when he said move on? That it should be you? Wow Embry do you want to kiss me again or should we just fuck like rabbits on the couch?" I regretted the words as soon as I said them. I don't know why I was taking this out on Embry. He was only trying to help.

"All we want is for you to find some happiness. Instead you are disregarding Jake's last request. Move on, don't move. I don't really care."

"Don't you dare talk to me about disregarding Jake's last wish. How could he ask me to just move on? You are a real asshole Embry."

"Whatever Bella. Go fuck yourself." He stormed out the door and I fell to the couch crying.

I was not ready to move on. I know that is what Jake wanted cause he didn't want me to be alone. I just can't think about that now. I know Embry thinks he is in love with me, but honestly….I think he is just still grieving and wants someone that loves Jake too. I didn't want to be alone the rest of my life, but I certainly wasn't ready for that step right now.

Billy came home a few minutes later looking a little confused.

"Um. Bella, where's Embry?"

"He left Billy. We got into a fight and he left."

"Isabella I didn't say anything cause I didn't really feel like it was place, but that man really loves you. Jake's only been gone a little over a year, I know. But Bella, it is not often that you are lucky enough to find two men that have fallen in love with you. It is ok to move on. Embry is a good man."

"Billy please. Not you too. I'm not ready to move on. I am not ready to let Jake go."

"You don't have to let him go. He will always be with you Bella. Go find Embry before it is too late. We both know way too well that life is too short,"

Quil came barging in the door and looked angry as shit.

"What the hell Bella? Are you personally trying to rip away the rest of Embry's heart? Jeez! Take a friggin chance to be happy again. He's down at First beach. Billy and I will take Jr. Just go!"

"Quil I can't….Jake"

"Jake what Bella? Jake has been gone for over a year. He's not coming back. Don't ruin a chance for you to move on like Jake wanted and be happy. Embry knows what loss is. He can help Bells."

I cringed at the name that Jacob used to call me. "Please don't call me that. Please. I will go down and talk to Embry if that will shut everyone up."

I walked down to the beach to find Embry sitting on a piece of driftwood with his head between his hands. He looked so broken. I loved Embry of course I did. He has been my best friend for such a long time. I wasn't in love with him though. But could I eventually be? I had no idea.

"Em….."

"Go away Bella"

"No"

"Bella haven't you hurt me enough for one day? I cant take much more."

"I'm sorry Embry."

"For what? What could you possibly have to be sorry for?"

"Everything. I'm sorry I shut you out. I'm sorry I didn't return your calls. I'm sorry I haven't let you see Jake Jr. Sorry I haven't been a better friend. Sorry for what I just said to you at Billy's. I didn't mean it. Please forgive me"

"Don't you think I miss him too Bella? Did you think I meant to fall in love with you? I mean seriously. Jake was my best friend."

"I know Em. Maybe we could just start slow. You know? I am not ready to leave Jake behind."

"Is that what you think Bella? I would never ask that. Jake will always be a part of us."

"Embry I cant promise you anything. I know Jake is never coming back and I want to try to move on….honestly I do. I just cant make any promises."

"I know. I don't expect you to. I would really like it if you would go out for dinner with me though one night."

"I think I can do that."

We walked back to Billy's and the rest of the afternoon was pretty pleasant. I laughed and cried a little, but all in all it was a good day.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Embry POV

Tonight was my first real date with Bella. I am not going to lie and say I don't feel kind of guilty dating her. Jake was my best friend and I did tell him I would look after her. I still can't believe he has been gone for almost two years. Where did the time go? I would like to think that Jake is looking down on us and is glad that Bella has someone that knows her and loves her. I have been in love with Bella since we were twelve. Jake knew that, but I promised I would never cause problems when he and Bella got together because I could see Bella was happy. I couldn't just stand by and watch Bella be so depressed. I knew what it did to her when she lost Jake and I would like to think that eventually I could heal her. I know I will never mean as much to her as Jake does, but if I can give her some happiness in her life that is enough for me.

I was taking Bella out for dinner in Port Angeles. Charlie was coming over to watch Jake Jr. Billy had a long talk with Bella last week. He told her that he knows how much she loves Jake. That he wouldn't want her to be alone and that it was okay to move on. Billy knew I kissed her. I told him as soon as it happened. I was so afraid of his reaction. He told me I was a good man and that he is glad I have been there for Bella when he couldn't be. He also said that if he had to see anyone with Bella besides Jake it would be me. That made me feel a little better. Less Guilty? Not so much. I just hope Jake would understand.

I got to Bella's a half hour early. Charlie had already been there and Bella was about ready to go. I knew this conversation was coming but that didn't mean I looked forward to it. I walked into the kitchen where Charlie and Jake Jr. were sitting.

"Hey buddy. How are you?" I asked Jr. He still didn't talk. Bella wasn't too worried about it and knew that he would start to talk soon.

"Hi Charlie. How are you?"

"Good Embry. How about you?"

"Good. Good. Thanks."

"Listen Embry as Bella's father I feel I have to say this. Bella is hurting really bad right now. Jacob was everything to her. She almost died herself when he was killed. If it wasn't for this little guy here I think she would have. All I am saying is be careful with her heart. Please don't hurt her. I don't think her heart could endure anymore."

"Charlie, Bella is safe with me. I would never do anything to hurt her. I will be here for her always. No matter how she wants me in her life. I will never leave her."

"Good enough Embry. Just remember I do own a gun and I am not afraid to use it if Bella gets hurt. Police chief or not. Got it?"

"Yes sir!" Whew! That was a little nerve wracking.

I heard someone approach the stairs and looked up and there was the most beautiful woman I have ever seen. Bella was an absolute vision. She was wearing a pair of skinny jeans and a red sweater. She had her hair up in a pony tail and left a few curls out to fall loosely at her face. Wow!

"What's wrong Embry? Am I not dressed ok?"

"Are you kidding Bella? You are beautiful. It took me a second to catch my breath after I saw you."

"Thanks Em." She blushed as she said that it was so cute on her. My heart warmed and her father's threat was a past thought.

"Ready to go?"

"Sure."

She gave Charlie to name of the restaurant we were going to and kissed Jake Jr. goodnight.

"See you later sweetheart. I love you. Thanks Dad. Love you."

"Of course Bells have fun."

I wasn't sure how she was going to react to Charlie calling her Bells, but she seemed ok. I forgot for a minute that Jake and Charlie were the only ones that called her that so she must be ok with her dad calling her that. We got into the car and started our drive to Port Angeles.

We talked a little about current events and different celebrities in the news. Part of me felt like we were looking for conversation to fill the time it took to drive, but it was uncomfortable. I think we were just avoiding the big pink elephant in the back seat.

The restaurant was perfect. Bella had mushroom ravioli and I got a steak. I forget sometimes that Bella is a vegetarian. I am not sure how she does it. I could never live through a day without some sort of meat.

We finished dinner and I paid the bill. "Wanna go for a walk around town?"

"Sure Em."

We walked out of the restaurant and walked around for a little while. I took her hand in mine thinking she was going to pull away, but she didn't. She wrapped her fingers around mine and leaned into me a little. Gosh I loved this woman. I would wait forever if that is what she needed. We stopped at a small coffee shop and got some coffee and dessert and sat outside watching people as they walked by. Then the pink elephant decided to join us.

"Listen Embry. You know I will never be whole again. There will always be a hole in my heart. I will never be able to give you all of it. I don't know if I am even ready to give you part of it. I like you…a lot. More than I should, but I just don't knows that I am ready to dive head first into a relationship."

"Bella. First of all, I know that Jake will always be in your heart. I wouldn't want it any other way. As far as not being able to give me your whole heart….I will take any part of it you are willing to give me. You shouldn't be ashamed of your feelings for me. No one expects you to never have feelings for another man again. We can take this as slow as you want to take it. I am in no rush. I am here for forever. I will never leave you. I have been in love with you since we were kids. I will always be here."

"Since we were kids? What are you talking about?"

"Bella I have loved you since I was twelve. I knew I never had a chance. You have always been so in love with Jake and there was nothing I could do even if I wanted to. My two best friends were happy and that was good enough for me. Please don't think I saw this as Jake is gone so now it is my turn to move in. It is not like that at all. All I wanted to do was be there for you. The day I kissed you I wasn't trying to make a move on you. It just kind of happened and brought all the feelings I had for you back to life."

"I didn't know that Embry. Did Jake know?"

"He knew how I felt about you. I never denied it to him. I just promised that I would never interfere."

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"For loving me all this time. For hiding your feelings so I could be happy with Jake. For always being there for me and Jake Jr. I don't know what I would have done without you. I know Jake will be gone for two years soon, but some days it is still so fresh for me. It is like I found out yesterday. Some days it isn't so bad."

"I know Bella. I know. He was an important part of my life too. I promise you that if this turns into something more than friendship that Jake will always be part of us. Always."

"Thanks Em."

"Sure. You ready to go home?"

"Sure. Sure." There was that phrase again. I could see in her face as soon as she said it what it meant to her, but she just smiled as we walked to the car.

BPOV

I was so nervous about going out with Embry. I almost changed my mind while I was getting dressed. I felt like I was betraying Jake. I know he has been gone for almost two years and that he told me he wanted me to move on in his letter to me, but Embry was his best friend. Would he be mad that it was him? I had developed some feelings for Embry and that scared me. I have been in love with Jake since I was fourteen years old. I never knew anything but Jacob. This was all so new, but I was going to try. Jake Jr. needed a constant male role model in my life and I really didn't want to be alone. I talked to Billy about it and he was very supportive.

**FLASHBACK**

"Bella listen to me. Jacob is gone and he isn't coming back honey. I know how much you miss him and how hard it is to be without him. Believe me."

"Yes, but Billy Embry was his best friend. What would he think of that?"

"He would be happy that you were going along with his wishes. He would be happy that it was someone he trusted almost as much as he trusted you. You deserve some happiness Bella."

"I don't know Billy it is still too soon."

"Bella, it has been almost two years. You are finally starting to get some life back into your eyes and I have only noticed that since you have been hanging out with Embry. No one is going to think anything of it."

"They are all going to think I am betraying Jake."

"Honey, I have talked to the guys, they want you to move on. They think like I do. Embry is a good man. He will take care of you and Jake Jr."

"You talked to the guys?"

"Yes, I wanted a second opinion. They don't think anything but good thoughts about it. They know how you feel about Jacob. You need help with Jr. too"

"Billy, no one will ever replace Jacob as his father. EVER!"

"That is not what I am saying Bella. I know that. Jake is irreplaceable, but he needs a male role model. Sure he has me and your dad, but we are not going to be here forever. He needs a father figure."

"You really are ok with Embry and me if we work out?"

"Yes honey I am. I want you happy and see the way you look at Embry. It is nowhere near the way you looked at Jacob, but I can see that look in your eyes."

"Alright. I will try. I am not making any promises though."

"I'm not asking you too Bella. I am just asking you to give it a chance."

**END FLASHBACK**

Dinner was great. We had a good time and I felt comfortable with Embry. I didn't have to try to keep a conversation with him. It was easy to talk to him about everything.

When we walked through town I was nervous. I didn't want to bring this up but I felt it had to be said. Embry needed to know how I felt.

"Listen Embry, You know I will never be whole again. There will always be a hole in my heart. I will never be able to give you all of it. I don't know if I am even ready to give you part of it. I like you…a lot. More than I should, but I just don't knows that I am ready to dive head first into a relationship."

"Bella. First of all, I know that Jake will always be in your heart. I wouldn't want it any other way. As far as not being able to give me your whole heart….I will take any part of it you are willing to give me. You shouldn't be ashamed of your feelings for me. No one expects you to never have feelings for another man again. We can take this as slow as you want to take it. I am in no rush. I am here for forever. I will never leave you. I have been in love with you since we were kids. I will always be here."

"Since we were kids? What are you talking about?" How could I not know that Embry was in love with me? Surely Jake would have told me. Did Jake not know?

"Bella I have loved you since I was twelve. I knew I never had a chance. You have always been so in love with Jake and there was nothing I could do even if I wanted to. My two best friends were happy and that was good enough for me. Please don't think I saw this as Jake is gone so now it is my turn to move in. It is not like that at all. All I wanted to do was be there for you. The day I kissed you I wasn't trying to make a move on you. It just kind of happened and brought all the feelings I had for you back to life."

"I didn't know that Embry. Did Jake know?"

"He knew how I felt about you. I never denied it to him. I just promised that I would never interfere." So Jacob did know. I am not mad that he didn't tell me. I am just shocked. He never kept anything from me.

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"For loving me all this time. For hiding your feelings so I could be happy with Jake. For always being there for me and Jake Jr. I don't know what I would have done without you. I know Jake will be gone for two years soon, but some days it is still so fresh for me. It is like I found out yesterday. Some days it isn't so bad."

"I know Bella. I know. He was an important part of my life too. I promise you that if this turns into something more than friendship that Jake will always be part of us. Always."

It made me feel better to know that no matter what direction this relationship takes that Embry will always allow me to keep Jake in my heart. I couldn't be involved with another man that didn't understand that Jake would always be a part of me.

"Thanks Em."

"Sure. You ready to go home?"

"Sure. Sure." As soon as I said I thought about Jake and then I felt guilty at first for being here with Embry. I could swear I heard Jake's voice in my head. _Be happy baby. Be happy._

That was all it took. I smiled as I went to the car knowing that Jake would be ok with this. It made me feel better about the whole date. Wow did I just call this a date? Maybe being with Embry wouldn't be so bad. I mean he is cute and sweet. Jake Jr. loves him to pieces. He treats Jr. so well. There is this fear in the back of my mind that one day Embry won't be here, even though he assured me he would never leave me, but we all know some things are out of our control.

When we got back to my house all the lights were out. Charlie must have fallen asleep.

"Wanna come in for a bit Em?"

"Sure Bella."

We went inside and I ran upstairs to check on Jake Jr. Charlie was asleep in the guest room and Jr. was sound asleep. I kissed his little head and went back downstairs to Embry. I could feel my stomach move its way up to my throat. I definitely wasn't ready for any kind of physical relationship. I wouldn't back away if Embry tried to kiss me, but I wouldn't go farther than that. I have never been with anyone sexually except for Jacob. I always figured he would be my first, my last and my always. I know that eventually if Embry and I do go somewhere in this relationship that I will have to have sex with him eventually, but I sure wasn't ready now.

When I went downstairs Embry was sitting on the couch. He was so handsome. He looked comfortable here. Maybe if we took things slow it would be ok. He loves me right? I am sure Jacob didn't tell me because he didn't want it to affect our friendship. Anyway the wolf is out of the bag now I suppose. We can't do anything about it now.

I went and sat next to Embry and we talked for a while about our childhood, some of the people we used to know and what happened to them, the guys. It was all really comfortable. I really did like Embry even if I didn't want to admit it at first. I know I ignored him after he first kissed me, but I just couldn't deal with it. I know it hurt him but he has forgiven me as far as I can tell.

"Well, Bella it's late and I should get home. I am glad we had this time to talk and I had a great time tonight. I hope we can do it again soon."

"I had fun too Em. I would love to go out with you again."

He turned around to walk out the door and stopped in his tracks and turned around to face me.

"Bella, can I kiss you?"

Fuck! I was afraid he was going to ask that. I don't want to hurt his feelings and say no. What harm could a kiss do?

"Yes"

Embry moved closer to me and stroked my cheek with his hand. I could feel the butterflies starting to move in my stomach. Part of them was because of what was happening in front of me and the other part was due to my memories of Jacob. Surprisingly enough I didn't feel like I was cheating on him. I thought for sure I would.

"You are so beautiful" He whispered to me. This was the moment of truth. Do I succumb to the kiss or pull away. I was torn for about two seconds, and then I realized that I wanted this. Jacob would always be alive in my heart, in my son, in my memories. He would always be with me, but I needed this. Billy, Quil, and Embry were right. He was never coming back and he wanted me to move on.

Embry moved his other hand to my other cheek and leaned into kiss me. I was ready. I could feel his hot breath on my face as he started to press his lips to mine. His lips were so warm. It had been so long since I felt someone else lips on mine that I felt my heart skip a beat.

The kiss started out soft and sweet. He didn't push too fast. He pulled away after a minute to look at me to see if I was ok. He looked me in the eyes and I signaled him with a nod that I was ok. He pressed his lips against mine again with a little more force than before. He licked my bottom lip asking for entrance, which I hesitantly granted him. He tasted so sweet. We battled a little for dominance before I got tired and gave up. He continued to roll his tongue around mine as I felt his hand move down to my shoulders. He pulled his tongue out of my mouth and moved his lips to my neck as he wrapped his hands around my waist. I couldn't help my reaction throwing my head back and giving him more access to my neck. He moved further down my neck to my collar bone and began to inch his hands up to the sides of my breasts. I had to draw the line. I was not ready for this. I pulled away and moved back a little to look at him.

"Bella?" He asked me with sadness and confusion in his eyes

"I can't Embry. Not yet. Please don't be mad. It is just too much for me."

"I am not mad at you baby. I'm sorry if I pushed too far. That was an amazing first kiss and yes I want to make love to you. I won't deny that, but not until you are ready. I will wait for you."

"Thank you Em.

"Of course"

He pecked me on the lips and turned to walk out the door.

"Embry?"

"Yes baby?"

'When am I am going to see you again?"

"I can come over tomorrow after work and we can have dinner here. I will pick up a pizza."

"That sounds great, but I will cook. Just bring yourself."

"Ok. See you tomorrow night baby."

He winked at me and shut the door behind him. I went to bed and for the first time in almost two years I didn't have one nightmare.

EPOV

That kiss was great. I could see myself with Bella forever. I only had one fear. What if the military was wrong and Jake was alive somewhere but couldn't get home? What if Bella and I fell in love and he came back. I would lose her for sure.

I couldn't think like that and let me fears get the best of me. The military would never come and tell someone that their spouse was dead unless they were sure. Maybe it was just guilt. After all Jake was my best friend and I felt like I was moving in on his wife, who he knew I was in love with all this time. Jeez does that make me sound like a scumbag or what? Then I heard it and I thought I was going crazy. _Take care of Bells for me man. Make sure she is happy._

"Ok Embry I think you are really tired" I told myself.

I tried not to think about it again and just decided to let things go the way they go. Bella and I are getting somewhere and I couldn't be happier.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N To my faithful readers: I changed this chapter from the way I originally wrote it because I decided to do something different with Chapter 6. Hope you still like it!

Chapter 6

Life couldn't be better

EPOV

Bella and I have been together for a year and things were good. We had weekly dates and Billy or Charlie would watch Jake Jr. I knew in my heart that I would never mean as much to her as Jake did, but I was okay with the fact that she loved me. I knew that Jake was her first love and what they meant to each other. Sometimes I felt guilty about dating her, but I have loved her for what seemed like a lifetime and I knew Jake would want her to be happy. It was hard to believe sometimes that Jake had been gone for three years.

Tonight I was talking Bella out for our one year anniversary. Jake Jr. had starting talking a few months ago. We were worried at first because he was almost three and he wasn't talking, but the doctor assured her that he was fine and would start talking any day. It was like Jr. heard him say that cause about two months later he started talking.

I was over at Bella's fixing a few things around the house. She decided to take Jr. for a walk before I got there. I was at the house pretty much everyday and I loved Jr. like he was my own. They walked into the house and Jr. saw me climbing down the ladder getting ready to greet them.

"Daddy!" He yelled as he ran into my arms. My heart sunk and swelled at the same time. I knew that I wasn't this boy's father, but at the same time I could see a little boy running around looking like Bella with my skin tone calling me daddy. Bella turned a ghostly white.

"You silly. You know I am Uncle Embry. This is your daddy" I grabbed the picture that Bella had on the mantle of Jake.

"Ok Unca Eby" Jake Jr. said as he yawned and rubbed his eyes. It wasn't that I didn't want to be his dad, but that wasn't my spot. Jake was his dad, even if he would never meet him. I would never imagine taking Jake's place. Bella went to go and put him down for his nap and I started packing my stuff to leave.

"Em? Where are you going?" Bella asked as she came back into the room

"I believe we have a date later and unless you want to go out with a stinky, dirty man…..I need to take a shower"

"Are you ok?"

"Of course? Why?"

"With Jr. calling you daddy."

"Bella I told you when we started dating that I would never try to take Jake's place and I meant it. I have no problem being Unca Eby" I chuckled as I repeated Jr's name for me. "When he is ready we will tell him all about his father. We will have our own and then I will welcome the name daddy."

"Oh you think so Mr. Call?"

"Yes I sure do. I want to marry you Bella and I cant wait to see you pregnant with my children." Shit did I just say that out loud.

"What?" Fuck! What did I just say.

"I am not saying I want to marry you tomorrow baby, but I do want to marry you."

"You do?"

"Duh Bella. Of course I do. I am in love with you."

"I know that Embry. I am in love with you too. I just didn't….."

"Didn't what? I mean that would make my life complete."

"We haven't even had sex yet. I guess I can say you aren't trying to just get down my pants since we have been together for a year." She chuckled to herself.

"I am more than willing to change that" I wiggled my eyebrows at her

"I bet you are!" She giggled.

"I am leaving before I do something we won't be able to turn back from. I will be back at six to pick you up."

"Ok."

"Love you Bella"

"Love you too Embry" I kissed her softly as I walked away from her walking out the door to go home. I can't believe I told Bella I wanted to marry her. At least she took it well and didn't freak out.

I went home and showered, got dressed and went to go pick Bella up for our date. Charlie was keeping Jake Jr. overnight tonight. I promised Bella I would take her to Seattle, so we were going out for dinner and then spending the night at a hotel. I was really nervous. Bella and I have never done anymore than some heavy petting, I chucked thinking of what we called fooling around in high school. I don't know why they called it that. You would think we were a bunch of wolves. I wasn't expecting anything at all and really meant it when I said I would wait till Bella was ready.

I got the house and Bella was giving Jake Jr. and a hug and kiss and telling him to be a good boy.

"Thanks Dad" She said walking out the door.

"You're welcome. You be careful with my girl Embry."

"I will Chief Swan. Goodnight."

"Have fun kids"

We drove to Seattle talking about this and that. I was in complete bliss. Bella was all I could ever want and I hope like hell that one day she would be my wife. She was such a good natured woman. She was caring and sincere. Even after Jake died she still kept in touch with some of the other wives in his unit. I think it helped her keep Jake alive somewhat, which I would always help her do. I know some guys have a problem competing with the memory of a woman's deceased husband, but Jake was my best friend and I would have our relationship any other way than to keep Jake's memory alive.

Shit I was nervous. I wanted to have sex with her and I knew she was nervous too. I have known Bella all my life and knew that Jake was the only man she has ever been with. I have tried not to push her at all. I still couldn't believe I told her I wanted to marry her someday. I meant it though and I hope it would happen soon.

We went to a great steak house in Seattle called "Alexxus". The food was great and we had a blast. She called her dad when we got there to check on Jr. who of course was having a blast. Her dad would let him get away with murder. Funny since he is the chief of police. We walked around the town for a little while, stopping in a few shops and doing some shopping. I could tell she was having a good time and she needed a break from her mommy duties.

We checked into the hotel around ten and watched TV for a bit. Neither one of has addressed the big pink elephant that was now in the room with us. I figured if we were going to do anything it would come naturally. She snuggled closer into me and put her head on my shoulder as which made me sigh. I hope when she looked at me she saw all the love in my eyes

"Bella" I whispered before kissing her. Well this was it!

I kissed her softly at first and then swept my tongue along her bottom lip requesting entrance to deepen the kiss. She parted her lips and I entered her mouth with my tongue. It was sweet, but passionate. She moved her hand behind my neck and pulled me into her. We gasped for air as I moved down her neck licking and nipping as I moved to her collar bone. She moved her hands up my shirt and I helped her take it off. She stared at me as I removed my shirt and I smiled knowing she was staring at me. She moved her lips down my and them to my chest and teased my nipples as I hissed. I lifted her back toward my mouth and kissed her as I unzipped her dress and helped her slide out of it. I unhooked her bra and lowered threw it on the floor.

She straddled me and I leaned her back supporting her shoulders so I could have full access to her breasts. I took one of her nipples in my mouth and licked and bit it as she moaned. When I was satisfied that I gave that nipple enough attention I moved over to the other nipple and repeated my movements causing her more pleasure. I licked in between her breasts and trailed hot kisses back up her neck till I settled on her lips again. I picked her up and headed over to the bed with her still straddling me. She then pushed me down on the bed kissing down my neck to the spot right above my waistband.

"Bella are you sure?"

"Yes Em. I'm sure"

She unbuttoned my pants and shimmied them along with my boxers low enough where she could slip them off. She blushed as she stared at me in all my glory and my cock got harder than it already was.

"Bella you don't have to…" She cut me off before I could finish and slipped the head of my cock in her mouth.

"Oh God Bella" I moaned

I placed my hands in her hair and helped guide her as she took my cock all the way in her mouth. Her little hot mouth felt like heaven on my hard cock and I was having trouble not cumming right there and then.

She looked up at me and I composed myself enough to talk. "Can I taste you Bella?"

She gulped "Yes Please."

I placed her on the bed sliding her panties down on the way and kissed my way down to the top of her slit. She was panting waiting for me to lick her clit. I spread her open with my thumbs and placed my tongue on her clit.

"Uggggghhhhhhh" She moaned.

I moved one of my hands and placed two fingers inside her pumping in and out of her. She was so damn tight, but she felt amazing.

"Oh my God. YES! Right there!" She screamed

I sucked on her clit and she came thrashing her head against the bed. I slid up the bed, reached for the table and grabbed my wallet and pulled out a condom. I slipped it on and looked at her as if to ask her if this was still ok. She nodded and I slowly entered her. I knew it had been a while since she has done anything and she was fucking tight it almost hurt, but I wanted to make her feel good.

I thrusted in and out of her causing her to moan

"Fuck Bella! You are so tight!"

I continued to pump my cock in and out of her till I felt myself tense I started to feel her walls clench around my cock and I knew she was about to cum. I started to tense and we came together. "Ugghhhhh" we both moaned at the same time.

"Bella that was amazing."

She just sighed as she started to drift off to sleep.

"I love you Bella" I told her before she drifted any deeper

"I love you too Jacob" She said as my heart was ripped out of my chest


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

A night away

BPOV

I was going to Seattle tonight with Embry. I was a little nervous since we haven't been intimate and we were spending the night together in a hotel. I didn't know if I could do this. I wanted to be with Embry, but thoughts of Jacob consumed me. I still missed him everyday. Even though the pain was a little better, he would always be the most important thing in my world. Even though I did love Embry, it would never be the same. Jake was my one and only true love.

I took Jake Jr. to the park to get out of the house for a little bit. Embry was at the house fixing some things and Charlie would be there soon to keep Jake Jr. overnight. Jr. was getting so big. I took him to the doctor a few months ago cause I was worried that he wasn't speaking yet. He was almost three and only said ma, ba. Little words like that. The doctor assured me it was ok and he actually started talking two months later. I could tell he was getting ready for his nap so we headed back to the house.

When we got there Embry was climbing down the ladder and Jake Jr. started to run to him.

"Daddy!" he screamed. Fuck! Did he really just call Embry daddy. This wasn't right. It is not that Embry was a bad father figure, but Jake was his daddy dead or not and I would never allow my son to call any other man daddy. I could see Embry was a little uncomfortable with it but he handled it great.

"You silly. You know I am Uncle Embry. This is your daddy" he grabbed the picture that I had on the mantle of Jake.

"Ok Unca Eby". My little man said as he rubbed his eyes. I picked him and carried him to his room so I could put him down for his nap. When I came back into the room I saw Embry was getting ready to leave. Did Jake Jr. calling him daddy really upset him that much?

"Em? Where are you going?" I asked him, trying not to let him see how upset I was.

"I believe we have a date later and unless you want to go out with a stinky, dirty man…..I need to take a shower" he was so sweet.

"Are you ok?" I asked him

"Of course? Why?" he looked at me kinda puzzled

"With Jr. calling you daddy."

"Bella I told you when we started dating that I would never try to take Jake's place and I meant it." That was a relief even though he has told me that several times.

"I have no problem being Unca Eby" we both chuckled remembering Jr's name for him..

"When he is ready we will tell him all about his father. We will have our own and then I will welcome the name daddy." We will tell him? Was Embry really planning on staying around. Wait did he just way when we had children?

"Oh you think so Mr. Call?" I said as I raised my eyebrows at him.

"Yes I sure do. I want to marry you Bella and I cant wait to see you pregnant with my children." Oh my God did he really just say that. Shit I don't know how I feel about that.

"What?" I asked

"I am not saying I want to marry you tomorrow baby, but I do want to marry you."

"You do?" I was still kinda shocked by his confession

"Duh Bella. Of course I do. I am in love with you."

"I know that Embry. I am in love with you too. I just didn't….." Didn't think I would ever love anyone, but Jake I thought. Am I really in love with Embry? I am but in a different way. However, when and if the time comes I could see myself married to him. I knew how much he loved me.

"Didn't what? I mean that would make my life complete."

"We haven't even had sex yet. I guess I can say you aren't trying to just get down my pants since we have been together for a year." Holy shit why did I say that?

"I am more than willing to change that" He wiggled his eyebrows at me

"I bet you are!" I laughed, secretly thinking that it had been so long since I had sex I don't even think I would know what to do.

"I am leaving before I do something we won't be able to turn back from. I will be back at six to pick you up." he said walking towards me.

"Ok."

"Love you Bella"

"Love you too Embry" he kissed me softly as he walked away from me walking out the door to go to his house. That was the weirdest conversation. Embry really wants to marry me. WOW!

I took advantage of Jake Jr. being in the shower and went upstairs to get take a shower and get dressed. It was weird, I was in the shower and I could swear I felt someone with me, even though I knew I was alone. Then I smelled him. Was I going crazy? I looked around and no one was with me, but I could smell Jake and feels his arms around me. Oh God I am loosing my mind. It is finally happening. It felt warm though and the memory of his smell was so comforting. I missed him so much. I shook away the memory afraid that I would never get out of the shower if I didn't stop. I knew Jake Jr. would be awake soon and my dad would be here any minute.

I got out of the shower and got dressed, feeling the best I have felt for a while. Was it Jacob's sudden vivid memory or the fact that I was going away with Embry tonight. I couldn't answer that now and decided to just take things for what they worth. The doorbell rang and I could hear my dad opening the front door.

I ran into Jr's room, picked him up out of his bed and ran downstairs to greet my dad.

"Hey daddy"

"Hey there angel. How are you?"

"Actually daddy I am feeling pretty good today"

"Great! I am so glad to hear that. Listen I wanted to talk to you about something."

"Oh boy I hate those words"

"Haha! About tonight…."

"Daddy, please tell me we are not going to have the sex talk. I am a grown woman with a child, so it is pretty obvious I have had sex before" he cringed at that realization. I mean of course my dad new I wasn't a virgin. Jake Jr. was not the immaculate conception, but I guess he still didn't want to think about that. I was still his little girl.

"Isabella, please! I am not as young as I used to be. My heart can't take that."

"Daddy please stop being dramatic"

"Anyway, I just want you to be careful angel. Embry is a good man and I know he loves you, I just don't want to see you hurt again."

"Thanks dad. I don't want to either, but I think this is gonna be ok."

"Alright. I won't bring it up again."

"Thank goodness for that" we chuckled

A few minutes later Embry was at the door and I was kissing Jake Jr. goodbye. It was hard leaving him, but I needed some time for me too.

"Thanks Dad" I said walking out the door.

"You're welcome. You be careful with my girl Embry." he said as I rolled my eyes at him

"I will Chief Swan. Goodnight."

"Have fun kids"

We drove to Seattle talking about this and that. It was a comfortable ride. Embry was great. I didn't want to think I was settling just so I could be happy. We both knew it would never be the same as my love for Jake, but I did love him. I knew he said he would help keep Jacob's memory alive and I often wondered how that really affected him.

I thought about his accidental confession about wanting to marry me and have kids of our own one day. I wasn't too sure what to think about that at first. It really caught me off guard and I think Embry was a little embarrassed. I wasn't totally opposed to the idea, I just wasn't ready right now. Maybe one day.

We went to a great steak house in Seattle called "Alexxus". The food was great and we had a blast. I called my dad when we got there to check on Jr. who of course was having a blast. My dad would let him get away with murder. Funny since he is the chief of police. We walked around the town for a little while, stopping in a few shops and doing some shopping. I loved my son with everything I have, but I have to say it was nice to have a little break.

We checked into the hotel around ten and watched TV for a bit. Neither one of has addressed the big pink elephant that was now in the room with us. I figured if we were going to do anything it would come naturally. I snuggled closer into Embry and put my head on his shoulder as he sighed in contentment. I looked into his eyes and saw nothing but love.

"Bella" he whispered before kissing me.

All of the sudden I looked back up and Jake was leaning down to kiss me. I have never been happier to see his sweet face. It was breathtaking. Was this a dream? He was so real.

He kissed me softly at first and then swept his tongue along my bottom lip requesting entrance to deepen the kiss. How could I not grant access to this man. He was here after all these months of being gone and I missed him so much. I parted my lips and he entered my mouth with his tongue. It was sweet, but passionate and I longed for more. I moved my hand behind his neck and pulled him into me. He smelled the same as he always did. We gasped for air as he moved down my neck licking and nipping as he moved to my collar bone. I moved my hands up his shirt silently begging him to help me take it off. He of course assisted me in removing his shirt and I marveled at his beautiful chest and abs. He looked the same as he did the day he left. I moved my lips down his neck to his chest and teased his nipples as he hissed. I was in heaven. My true love had come back to me and we were making love as if he was never gone. He lifted me back toward his mouth and kissed me as he unzipped my dress and helped me slide out of it. He unhooked my bra and lowered threw it on the floor.

I straddled him and he leaned me back supporting my shoulders so he could have full access to my breasts. He took of my nipples in his mouth and licked and bit it as I moaned. When he was satisfied that he gave that nipple enough attention he moved over to the other nipple and repeated his movements causing me more pleasure. He licked in between my breasts and trailed hot kisses back up my neck till he settled on my lips again. I never wanted to let go of his lips. He picked me up and headed over sitting on the edge with me still straddling him. He scooted back a little and I pushed him down on the bed kissing down his neck to the spot right above his waistband.

"Bella are you sure?" Why wouldn't I be sure? I had yearned for this moment everyday

"Yes I'm sure"

I unbuttoned his pants and shimmied them along with his boxers low enough where I could slip them off. He naked body was glamorous and I stared at him and he blushed. The sight of him was simply breathtaking. How did I live so long without him.

"Bella you don't have to…" I cut him off before he could finish and slipped the head of his cock in my mouth.

"Oh God Bella" He moaned

He placed his fingers in my hair and helped guide me as I took his cock all the way in my mouth. I could feel myself getting wetter and wetter with every bounce on his cock. I loved the way he tasted and I always would. He looked like he was trying to force himself to say something.

He looked at me with pure lust and love in his eyes, "Can I taste you Bella?"

I gulped. Please."

He placed me on the bed sliding my panties down on the way and kissed his way down to the top of my slit. I was panting with the shear anticipation of feeling his tongue on my clit again. As much as I loved having Jacob inside of me his tongue was very skillful and I loved having him go down on my was my favorite part. He spread me open with his thumbs and placed his tongue on my clit.

"Uggggghhhhhhh" I moaned.

He moved one of his hands and placed two fingers inside me pumping in and out of me. I was in heaven. He continued licking my clit till I could feel that distant feeling bundle up in my stomach.

"Oh my God. YES! Right there!"

He sucked on my clit and I came thrashing my head against the bed. He slid up the bed, reached for the table and grabbed his wallet and pulled out a condom. I didn't quite understand why he would do that but I didn't want to interrupt what we were doing and I didn't think about it again. He slipped it on and looked at me as if to ask me if this was still ok. Why wouldn't it be ok. This man was my life. I nodded and he slowly entered me. It has been over three years since I had sex and I swear I was a born again virgin. I winced, but nodded to him to move on. He was very gentle and sweet at first, but sped up as we got more into it.

He thrusted in and out of me causing little orgasm after little orgasm.

"Fuck Bella! You are so tight!"

He continued to pump his cock in and out of me till I felt him tense. I knew I was about to cum and I knew he could feel my walls tighten around him. He started to tense and we started to cum together. "Ugghhhhh" we both moaned at the same time.

"Bella that was amazing."

I sighed as I drifted off to sleep

"I love you Bella" I heard as I was falling deeper into a sweet slumber

"I love you too Jacob"

I looked over before falling asleep and realized that Jake was never here. I was still with Embry and I could see the hurt in his eyes. Oh shit what have I just done? How could I hurt Embry like that. I didn't understand what happened. I swear it was just like Jake was here. He just looked at me as a tear fell from his eye. FUCK FUCK FUCK!

"Embry I am so sorry."

"It's fine Bella, just go to sleep."

"I can't sleep knowing that I just hurt you. I don't know what happened" I started to sit up.

"What do you want me to say Bella? Yes I am hurt. Yes it sucks that no matter how hard I try I will never be good enough for you."

"That is not true Embry"

"The hell its not! I was making love to you thinking you were enjoying it as much as I was, when all along you were thinking it was your dead husband. So yes it is fucking true Bella. I understand what Jake meant to you. I know it has been rough for you without him these last three years."

"Embry, please"

"Please what? Please don't pretend that I know that every time you look at me you see him? Please don't be upset that I know I never really have a chance with you? Please don't act like it didn't just rip my heart out that you thought it was him making love to you? What Bella cause I am drowning here and I don't know what to do anymore."

I knew how bad I just hurt him. God I am such a fool. What the hell was I thinking? I love Embry. I wanted to be a part of his life, but I couldn't just give Jake up like that. I knew he didn't expect me to, but how could we go on after I just called him Jake. I went to go reach for him to hug him and try to let him know how sorry I was.

"Bella don't!"

"Embry believe it or not I do love you. I want to be with you, but it just really hard letting go. What can I do to make this better?"

"I don't know Bella. I'm not sure if there is anything that can be done. I know I told you I would never let Jake's memory die, but it is really starting to get hard trying to win your love when I am competing with a ghost. I think we should go home. I need sometime to be alone."

"Embry it is one o'clock in the morning. Let's just stay here and we will leave first thing."

"Fine. Whatever you want."

"Come Embry lets go to bed"

"You have got to be kidding. I cant sleep there Bella. There is a pull out couch in the dining area. I am just gonna sleep there."

"Embry, don't. Just come sleep in the bed."

"I can't. Goodnight Bella."

He picked up his pants and left the room. It didn't even hit me that we were both standing there completely naked hashing this out. I cant believe how badly I hurt him. What kind of an evil bitch am I?

I slipped on my pajamas and crawled into bed and cried myself to sleep. For once I didn't dream of Jake, but of Embry sitting in a quiet room just sobbing. It broke my heart and I woke up and laid in bed just staring at the ceiling. I must have fallen asleep at some point, because when I woke up there was a tray with some breakfast food and a note. The clock said ten and I knew we had to be out of the hotel in two hours.

_Bella-_

_I figured you would be hungry and I got room service. I went for a walk. I will be back in about an hour and I will come up and get your suitcase. I know you didn't mean to hurt me but that doesn't change anything right now. I do still love you and I want to make this work, I just don't know how to right now. See you in a little bit._

_Love, _

_Embry._

My heart broke again as I read the note he left. At least I knew he still wanted to try to work this out. I would make him see somehow that he was important to me and that I loved him.

I finished breakfast, took a shower and got dressed. I checked around the room to see if I left anything and finished packing my suitcase. A few seconds later Embry walked into the room. He eyes were red and I could tell he had been crying. My poor Embry. I had hurt him so badly, could we ever come back from this. I tried to kiss him on the cheek but he moved out of the way and grabbed my suitcase.

"Ready?" He asked.

"Sure."

We checked out and got into the car. We didn't speak the whole ride home and I have never felt so uncomfortable in my life. We got to my house and he helped me carry my suitcase inside.

"Hey you guys have fun?" my dad asked. I am sure he could feel the tension in the air between Embry and I, but he didn't question it.

Embry headed out the door and I followed him.

"When am I gonna see you again?" I asked him.

"I don't know Bella. I will call you when I am ready to talk."

"Ok Em. I really am sorry"

"So am I Bella. So am I."

He walked off to the car and drove away. I felt alone again and walked back in the house. My dad asked if I wanted to talk but I said no and I thanked him for watching Jake Jr. He told me to call if I needed him, kissed me on the cheek and went home. I picked up Jake Jr. and put him in his highchair to eat lunch. I put him down for his nap and cried till he woke up. Would Embry and I ever be ok again?


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

The calm after the storm

EPOV

I haven't talked to Bella in over a week. Quil came over yesterday and said she was doing okay, but that she was really sad. Maybe I overreacted a little when we spent the night together, but what was I supposed to feel? I am not a fool. I know she will never completely be over Jake, I guess I was just hoping there was room in her life for me too. I was kind of harsh on her though. I will talk to her I just need some more time to decide if I want to try to pursue what we may have or just chalk it up to the fact that we will never be anything more than friends, no matter how much I love her.

I took a shower and got dressed to go and run some errands. I was opening up my mechanic shop this week and I needed some last minute supplies. My phone rang as I was headed out the door and I picked it up to see that it was Bella. I didn't really want to talk to her, but what if something was wrong with Jake Jr.?

"Hello?"

"Embry" She sighed. She was not making this easy

"Hi Bella. What's up?"

"I miss you. I know you said you would call when you are ready, but I really miss you. Can we have dinner one night this week?"

"I don't know Bella. I want to, I just don't know."

"Please Em" That was all it took. I couldn't resist hearing Bella beg over the phone to see her. I did miss her, more than I could explain. I am just so worried about getting my heart broken.

"Okay Bella. What night?"

"What about tomorrow? I will have Billy come and take Jr. for the night and we can be alone to talk about us."

"Is there an us Bella?"

"I want there to be. That is what I wanted to talk to you about." My heart soared. She was considering an us. It still hurt that she thought it was Jake making love to her, but I was man enough to deal with it.

"Okay Bella. What time?"

"six"

"Okay see you then" She hung up the phone and I walked to my car to get ready for the day. I was still kind of confused about what she wanted to talk about, but my curiosity got the best of me. I loved this woman more than my own soul. I would be happy to have part of her heart than none of it at all.

BPOV

I had to call Embry. I know he said not to call him, but I missed him so much. Plus something happened last night that made me see what I was missing. Embry loves me and I love him. Jake was a great man, a great, great man. I loved him with my entire being, but I had to face the fact that he wasn't coming home. It is funny but he made me see that.

The day after we got back from Seattle I called Emily to tell her what happened. She was really empathetic, but said she could understand how Embry felt too. She told me to listen to what my heart was telling me. To sit and think about what I really wanted. Ask myself if I was ready to move on. I think I was, but I still wasn't totally sure.

Last night when I went to sleep I had the most amazing dream. It put things into perspective.

_I was walking in a field that was not familiar to me and I saw a figure walking towards me. I recognized him as soon as he took his first step. I would know my Jacob anywhere. He reached me and took my hands in his._

_Bella, don't you remember what my letter said? Didn't I ask you not to sacrifice your life for me? I have been gone for over three years now babe and it is time for you to re-open your heart. I meant it when I said I wanted you happy._

_But Jake what about you?_

_Bella honey whenever you want me I will be inside of your heart and your dreams, but that is where you need to keep me. I can't be on the surface anymore. I was the luckiest man to have your heart. Let someone else know what that is like. Live baby please for me_

_Jake Jr. needs a man in his life that will raise him right too. Make sure he knows who I was of course, but don't let him grow up without a father figure._

_I will love you forever, but it is time to move on. Love again Bella. Please. I love you_

_And with that he was gone. Then I turned around and there was Embry. It was then I realized what I had to do._

I woke up feeling refreshed and at ease. Maybe what I needed was that subconscious permission from Jake to move on I knew what I had to do. I had to keep Jake in my heart and dreams and give Embry and I a chance. We both deserved to be happy. So I decided to take the plunge and beg him if I had to. Luckily I didn't have to beg much and he agreed to come over.

The rest of the day and the next night moved really slow. I was making lasagna, Embry's favorite and Billy was on his way to get Jr. He was so big now. We talked a little about Jacob every day and he knew who his daddy was. He was talking much better and holding full conversations with everyone. He still couldn't say Embry, but he moved from Unca Eby to Uncle Emby. It was cute. Some of the things that came out of that child's mouth was amazing.

As soon as Billy was gone I went upstairs to get ready and looked in the mirror before going back downstairs.

"You can do this Bella" I said to myself in the mirror. "You deserve to be happy. Just lead with your heart"

I went downstairs to start the garlic bread when the doorbell rang.

"Come in"

"Bella what if it wasn't me" Embry said. "What if I was a burglar."

"Embry please. We live in LaPush, The worst that happens here is a leaf blows the wrong way in the wind."

He rolled his eyes at me and took of his jacket. "Here I brought a bottle of wine."

"Thank you"

I walked up to him and we awkwardly gave each other a hug and a kiss on the cheek. The memories of us being together this last year came flying back to me and I was in bliss. I was in love with Embry Call and I wanted a life with him. Now if he would only forgive me.

"Let's eat and then we'll talk, Okay?"

"Sure Bella"

We ate dinner in a comfortable silence. I was nervous about how this was going to go. What if he told me I hurt him too badly and he just wanted to be friends. I mean I kinda had an epiphany and I wanted to share it with him. I told Billy about my dream when he came to get Jr. and he seemed happy that I was moving on and not mourning over Jake anymore. Billy was amazing and he thought of Embry as a son. I cleared the table and Embry helped with the dishes. When we were done we went to the living room and sat on the couch.

"So Bella. What's up?"

"I'm not sure I really know how to start this"

"Please tell me you didn't invite me here just to tell me that we will never have a chance"

"No Em. I wouldn't do that. I had a dream last night that really gave me a wake up call."

"oh? And what is this wake up call?"

"Embry"

"What Bella. I am sorry if I am little on edge, I am just waiting for the hurt."

"I am sorry I hurt you so bad Embry. I never meant to"

"I know. Anyway about your dream"

"Well it was about Jake."

"And what does this have to do with me?"

"He told me to stop mourning him and move on. That I needed to be happy and that Jr. needed a father figure. That he would love me forever, but that I needed to put him in the back of my heart and open it up for someone else to love."

"Ok" was he really not getting this?

"Embry I want that someone to be you"

He sat there for a minute absorbing what I just said. I was starting to worry I made him go into shock.

"Really?"

"Yes, really. I love you Embry. I am ready to give you my heart if you still want it"

"Of course I still want it. I will always want you Bella"

I moved closer to him and placed a kiss on his lips. I could feel him smile as he kissed me. I really did feel happy for the first time in three years. Jake would always be mine, but now I knew I could love again.

"Em…..Billy is keeping Jr. tonight. Will you stay?" he gulped visibly at my question. I hoped he wouldn't mind if we stayed in the guest room. I wanted to sleep in Embry's arms, but there was no way I could do that in the bed that Jake and I shared.

"Yes I would love to stay."

"Ok. The guest room is all ready."

"Oh….ok" Oh gosh he thought I meant he was gonna stay in there himself. Silly man

"Em I am gonna stay with you. I just can't stay in our bed with you. I hope you understand that"

"I do"

"Thank you Embry"

"For what?"

"For believing in us."

We went upstairs to the guest room and as soon as we shut the door Embry's lips were on me. There wasn't one part of my face and neck he didn't kiss or nibble. I was in absolute heaven. He picked me up and brought me to the bed as he gently laid me down and laid over me, fully supporting his weight. He kissed down my neck and to my collarbone, biting and kissing all the way down. He pulled back a bit and looked at me. I nodded to him and he kissed me passionately on the lips. I moaned into his mouth as he parted my lips with his tongue.

I went to go and try to flip him so I could straddle him, but he stopped me.

"This is about you tonight Bella. Let me please you"

I couldn't say anything I was speechless. All I could manage was throwing my head back against the pillow as he devoured my neck with his lips. He moved from my neck to my collarbone as he started to unbutton my shirt and slide it off my shoulders. Once my shirt was off he reached around my back to unhook my bra and slid it down my shoulders. He pulled back to look at me and glanced at my breasts.

"You are so beautiful Bella"

He rolled one of my nipples in his fingers as he sucked on the other. He then moved to the other nipple grasping it in between his teeth as he played with the other one with his fingers.

"Ughhhhh"

He moved back up to my lips and kissed me so passionately I could have cum right then. His lips were so soft and warm. He moved back down my neck kissed each of my nipples and licked down my stomach to my waistband. He glanced up at me and I just nodded for him to go on.

He slid his fingers in my waistband and slowly inched my pants down till he was able to get them completely off. He had to have known how wet I was. My underwear was soaked.

"Bella you are so wet."

He nudged his nose along my slit and inhaled my scent.

"mmmmm Bella. I have to taste you"

I felt the warmth go right to my core and he slipped my panties off running a finger over my slit.

"EMBRY!" I screamed.

"That feel good baby? You like that?"

"Yes. Mmmmm……don't stop Em"

Before I knew it he had replaced his finger with his tongue and I was in ecstasy. I couldn't even concentrate on anything that wasn't Embry. He licked me from my clit all the way down and started fucking me with his tongue while he rubbed my clit with his thumb. He licked back up my slit and circled my clit with his tongue while he inserted two fingers inside of me hitting my g-spot with every thrust.

"Oh God Embry" He licked my clit a few more times and I came as he licked me dry. He moved back up my body and kissed me and I could taste myself on his lips. It was hot!

"Em…..let me touch you please"

"Nope. I told you this is about you."

He stood up and took off his pants and his boxers and laid on top of me kissing my neck. He moved his hand down between us and stroked my slit with his cock and moaned my name from the sensation.

"Bella you feel so good. I can wait to be inside of you"

"What are you waiting for them Embry. FUCK ME!"

His eyes shot open and he unsteadily lined his cock up with my opening and slid in slowly so he didn't hurt me. As soon as he felt that I was ready he thrusted his entire cock into me and we both gasped.

"God Bella you are so tight."

I matched his thrusts. Every time he pumped back into me he hit my clit and I sighed with the feeling of him.

"Turn around and get on your knees Bella. I wanna enter you from behind."

WOW! If I wasn't wet then I surely was now. I rolled over and got up on my knees so that my ass was hitting against his cock.

"Bella!" he screamed as I rubbed myself along his cock. He put his hands on my hips and thrust his cock into me from behind. It felt so good I didn't know if I would be able to handle much more of this. He sat us up so that he was entering me from a new angle and was hitting my g-spot with every thrust as he rubbed my clit with one hand and rolled my nipple with his other hand.

"Harder Embry. Holy Shit go deeper. I want to feel all of you."

With that he dug his fingers in my hips and pounded in and out of me. It was almost painful but it felt great. He was starting to pant harder and harder with every thrust he made and I came wrapping my arms around the back of his neck screaming his name.

He pushed me back towards the pillows and readjusted his grip on my hips and pounded me again.

"Bella I'm gonna cum baby"

"That's right. Cum for me. Let me hear you scream my name"

With that he thrusted inside of me twice and came.

"Bella….oh dear God Bella…UGHHHHH"

He rolled me over and kissed my forehead. "I love you"

"I love you too Embry"

We rolled on our sides and fell asleep as he spooned me. It was great!


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Four years later

BPOV

I can't believe it has been four years since Jacob has died. Life has changed so much for me. I had a beautiful son and fell in love for the second time which I never thought I would do. Embry is such a good man and a great father figure to Jr. As much as I love Embry I can't help thinking in the back of my mind how great it would be if Jacob wasn't really dead and there was a mix up and he came back. I know it would cause a lot of drama and I would never want to hurt Embry. Anyway it doesn't matter cause Jake is not coming back. I have come to terms with him being gone. I miss him everyday. The loss will never be gone, but it gets easier. I can still feel his presence sometimes when I am alone and that comforts me on the days I miss him the most.

Embry and I got married two months ago. It was a small beach ceremony and only included our close friends and family. I know it probably sounds strange but I didn't have the heart to get rid of mine and Jake's bed so I put it in the garage in a box and we bought a new bedroom set when Embry moved in. I could have sold the house and started over, but there were just too many memories here. We have talked about starting a family, but I am not ready. Jake Jr. is enough for five kids. He is a great boy. He is just very active and keeps me going non-stop. I stopped working last month to stay home with him. We have a daily talk about his father and how great he was. He knows that Embry is not his dad but loves him just the same. Of course being four years old he doesn't understand about death, but he knows his daddy is hanging out with the angels.

I am taking Jr. shopping today for school clothes. He starts nursery school next week. I can't believe how fast my baby is growing up. It seems like it was yesterday that I was holding him in my arms after I delivered him. Now he was a big boy according to him and he was ready to go to school.

"Uncle Embry" he asked while we were eating breakfast

"Yes Jr.?"

"What am I gonna do in school? What if the kids don't like me?" Jake Jr. may have only been four but he was smart as a whip and once he started talking last year he never stopped.

"Well, you are gonna learn your ABC's, colors, numbers. Fun stuff like that. Everyone is going to like you. There is no way that they couldn't you are a great kid." Embry was great with him. A few months ago Jr. was adamant that there were ghosts all over his room and he couldn't sleep. Embry went to the party store and bought a ghost busters uniform, complete with the ghost catching thing-a-majig and came into his room and captured all the ghosts. I laughed so hard I had to leave the room.

"Ok Uncle Embry. Are you and mommy coming with me?"

"We are going to bring you to school and stay with you till your class starts" I told him reassuringly.

"COOL"

"Alright baby come on we have to go to the mall."

"Ok. Love you Uncle Embry"

"Love you too squirt"

"Bye Em." I said as I kissed him and headed out the door

"Bye baby"

We got to the mall and went to a couple stores and decided to have lunch. A few minutes later these guys came walking towards us. They looked familiar but I couldn't place it.

"Mrs. Black?" One of them said as they walked up to me.

"Um." I said

"I'm sorry you must not remember us. I am Lt. Randers and this is Cpt. Staley. We were in Lt. Black's unit"

Everything started to get fuzzy as thoughts of Jacob came flooding back to me. I felt dizzy and weak and needed to grab on to the table to prevent from falling off the chair.

"Mrs. Black are you ok?"

"Uh….yeah I'm ok. Just a little startled."

"We sorry. I am sure it is still hard for you."

"Yes it is"

"So who is this little man" Lt. Randers asked.

"This is my son Jake Jr."

"I didn't know you and Jake had kids before….."

"It's ok. You can say died. We didn't. I found out I was pregnant after Jake left. I just never got a chance to tell him."

"Oh gosh I am so sorry."

"Why? He is the best thing in my life. A piece of Jacob that I will always have."

"Jr. these men used to work with your daddy"

"Oh hi"

"Hey there Jr."

"Gosh Mrs. Black he looks just like his dad."

"Yes he does. He is my little man"

"Well it was nice seeing you. We have to get going. Take care"

"You guys too."

Why didn't I correct them when they called me Mrs. Black and tell them that it was Call. I felt guilty that I let them call me Mrs. Black when I was married to Embry. It just sounded so nice to have someone call me that.

I couldn't get Jacob off my mind for the rest of the day. He was in every thought I had. It was kind of nice seeing them, although I was kind of off the rest of the day. I went home and sat in our old room and cried. I took out the letter Jacob wrote me and read it over and over. I got one of his old shirts out of the drawer hoping I could still smell him, but there was no scent on it at all. I guess it wasn't as easy as I thought it was. I missed him more now than I have in the four years since he died. I got Jake Jr. up from his nap and headed to Billy's I needed someone to talk to about Jake that loved him as much as I did.

JPOV

We snuck out of the room with four guys, Two of us armed as we made our way to the front of the building. There were two guards standing out front and Seward and Freedman took them out with one shot. We managed to get to the outside when I felt someone rushing up to me from behind. I felt something hit against my head and a gunshot. Everything after that went black


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 (Also includes recap from the end of Chapter 2)

**Waking up a year later**

I woke up this morning having no idea where I was. All I knew was that there were monitors all around me and tubes sticking out of me everywhere. The nurse came in I guess for her daily rounds and saw that I was awake and called for the doctor.

"Lt. Black, I am Dr. Carlisle Cullen. You are in the hospital here in Baghdad. You have been in a coma for the last year. You didn't have your dog tags but we were lucky enough that the men you were being held captive with knew who you were. We lost one man out of your unit. His name was Collins"

Shit Collins was the only one who knew about Bella. I didn't talk about her to anyone else it hurt to much.

"What about my wife?"

"We didn't know you had a wife sir and when we went to check your dental records against your medical records they said you were deceased. We weren't sure if you were even who the guys said you were and we were not able to contact anyone based on information we couldn't prove. Now that you're awake as long as your vitals check out you should be able to be out of here in a few days. We will arrange for your transportation back to your unit."

"Can I call my wife?"

"that will be taken care of shortly"

No one ever came to get me to call Bella and I was released a week later with nothing but a plane ticket to Seattle. The world thought I was dead and there was no way I could prove anything otherwise right now.

When I finally got to New York I managed to tell a stewardess my story and she let me use a phone so I could call my dad.

"Hello?" My dad said into the phone. I couldn't hold back the tears it had been so good to hear his voice

"Dad. It's me. It's Jake. I'm alive"

"Jacob? Is that really you?"

"Yes dad it is me. I cant tell you much right now, but what I can tell you is that I am in New York and I am coming home. Please don't tell Bells I want to surprise her."

"Jake…."

"Sorry dad my plane is boarding. I love you and I will see you tomorrow."

BPOV(Billy)

"Holy Shit" I yelled to no one since I was in the house alone.

My son is alive. I have dreamed about this day forever. Bella is gonna be thrilled.

Oh Shit! Bella. I have to call her to tell her. I know that Jake said not to tell her, but with the whole thing with Embry I think she needs to be prepared. No one is here today to drive me and the phone went out this morning. FUCK! I have got to figure out a way to tell her.

JPOV

I got off the plane and begged this man that was going to Forks to drop me off in La Push. I got out of the car in front of my house could hear people in the backyard. I walked around the house to find Bella standing in the yard.

"Bella" I sighed

She turned around and put her hand over her mouth. "Jacob? How?" She didn't move she just stood there. Just then I saw the most beautiful russet skinned boy with the blackest hair look out from around Bella.

"Mommy who is that?" Mommy? What the fuck?

Next thing I knew Bella fell to the ground as she passed out. Shit. The kid is crying and I didn't mean to make her pass out. Who is that little boy? Do I go up to him and try to comfort him? Do I stay here and look stupid. Do I help Bella?

"Jr.? Baby? What's wrong?" Embry came running out of my house. Baby? Jr. What the fuck is going on!?

He saw the boy crying and Bella passed out on the ground and then looked up and his mouth dropped.

"Jake? Jake is that you? Oh my God you are alive." He screamed and then got this oh shit look on his face like shit was going to hit the fan. Who was he calling baby? He better not be talking to Bella. He ran over to Bella as she was coming to and helped her sit up. She didn't seem to know what was going on for a second and then the shock hit her face. She looked up at me as the tears rolled down her face, jumped up and ran into my arms. I saw Embry take the boy to the swing set in the backyard so he was not right in the commotion.

"Jacob!" I couldn't hold her close enough and I could tell she felt the same way. She wrapped her legs around my waist and I was in heaven. I was home with the woman I loved most. I put my face in her hair reacquainting myself with her scent. She smelled better than any memory I had of her these last 5 years. She was beautiful, and soft and warm.

"Bells" I whispered into her hair. She held on to me a few minutes more and pulled away a little with tears still running down her cheeks.

"Jacob I don't understand. They said you were dead."

"I know honey. I don't know what happened and how they thought it was me. I know I lost my dog tags and that is all I can think of. I was captured and held hostage. When we escaped I was hit over the head with a gun and was in a coma for a year. Since my records said I was dead they didn't know who I was and couldn't contact anyone. I tried to call you babe, but then I decided to surprise you." She still looked like she was going to pass out again.

"You are so beautiful. I love you so much. I missed you and I can't put into words what it is like to finally be here with you. The last five years of hell were worth it to come home to you."

I took her hands and held her out a bit when I looked down at her fingers. There on her ring finger was a wedding ring and it was not the ring I gave her. Now I was starting to get pissed.

"Bella, what's going on here? Who's ring is that?"

She looked at me and went white. I looked up at Embry and it clicked. All I saw was red. I got it now. They were married and this was his little boy.

"You fucking asshole! Is that how this is? I go overseas to fight for our country and you find out I am dead and shack up with my wife. Is that what you thought when I told you to take care of her? Is that the kind of friend you are?"

"Jake….we didn't know. We thought you were dead man."

"And your point is what douche bag! I mean did you even mourn me Bella?"

"Jacob…..of course I did. I was crushed and empty when they told me were dead."

"Obviously not for very long."

"That is not true Jacob. I mourned for you everyday."

"Really? And how long has the happy couple been together?"

"Two years" Embry said as I glared at him.

"And you're married?"

"Yes Jake"

"So Embry you decided that since I was dead and you have been in love with Bella since we were kids that you would just take my place? Move into my house like it was yours?"

"It wasn't like that Jake. Bella was dead inside the first three years. It just happened. It wasn't planned man."

Just then the little boy ran back over.

"Mommy?"

"Jr. go inside honey and play."

"Mommy no I want to stay out here."

"Jr. Go inside please. We will later."

"No mommy I want to stay out here."

"Jacob Daniel Black Jr. listen to your mother and go in the house" Embry scolded him. He frowned looked at me and sulked into the house. Bella just stared at me.

"Bella?"

"Jacob can we sit down and talk about this please?" She reached for my but I pulled away and headed over to the patio table.

"Bella I am going to go inside with Jr," Embry called out as he walked into my house

"Ok Embry"

Bella came over to the table and sat down across from me. I was so confused. Embry and Bella were married but this boy was mine? She never told me?

"I want answers Bells and I want them now!"

"Jacob please understand that I really thought you were dead and I was dead inside for years. Embry was here everyday willing me to live and take care of Jr. I didn't plan on falling in love with him, it just happened. I have been dreaming of this day since I found out you were dead. You have to know that my choice is you. It has always been you!"

"You're in love with him? This just keeps getting better and better. You expect his feelings or your just subside? You're married!"

"Actually Jake we're not."

"What the fuck are you talking about Isabella? He told me you were."

"We did get married last year, but with you being alive I don't think it is legal. You are I are still married and I want it to stay that way. I love you Jacob!"

"And Jr. Is he really mine?"

"Yes I found out I was pregnant three months after you left. He is your son. I couldn't tell you because your emails stopped. He was all I had left of you when he was born"

"Yes my emails stopped! I was captured and kept hostage for 5 fucking years Bella. But obviously that meant nothing to you. I know in my letter that I told you I wanted you to move on and it is not that I didn't mean it if I was really dead, but Embry was my best friend."

"He is still your best friend Jake"

"You think so? I am sure you've had sex since you have been together. Do you think I was his best friend when he was fucking you?"

"Jacob!"

"What would you like me to say Bella? I was over there risking my life, being tortured and starved and the only thing keeping me alive was you. Maybe I never should have come back. I guess it would have been better for you and Embry if I just died over there"

"No! Jacob that would not have been better. I am so glad you are alive. I am so glad you are here. I have missed your touch, your smell….."

"Really Bells? Really?"

"Jacob you are the one that said you wanted me to move on. I didn't want to, but everyone told me to respect your wishes so I did. I'm sorry."

"I don't know what else to say Bella. I want to talk to my son and then I will leave you and Embry to your happy little home."

"No! You can't leave me again!"

"What are you suggesting that we have a happy little threesome?"

"Of course not!!"

"Bells I am going to stay at my dad's until you figure out what you want. I won't pressure you I swear, but I do want to see my son daily."

"Jake…."

"Bella, I am not budging on this. I want you to choose me Bells. I love you, but I can't stay here right now. If you choose me I am here. And if you choose Embry I will give you a divorce so you can marry him legally."

"I want you Jacob. Just you!"

"Listen I am pissed off as all hell at Embry right now, but his feelings are part of this too and I don't think you should make a rash decision without time to think. I won't be that far away. Ok? I love you Bella. I always will."

"I love you too Jacob."

"Can I see my son?"

"Of course. Come on."

"Just bring him out here. I can't go in there right now."

"Ok."

Bella walked into the house to get Jake Jr. and I just put my head in my hands. This is not what I wanted to come home to. How could they do this to me? Bella and I have been love since we were kids. Embry has been my best friend since I was five. I always knew he was in love with her, but I never thought he would act on it. I know I told Bella to move on. I was serious. I didn't want her to be alone for the rest of her days if I had died, but why couldn't it be some random guy. I mean sure it would still hurt me, but this? This is crazy!

Bella came back out with my beautiful son at her heels. I could see Embry in the house just walking around looking like he didn't know what to do. Bella and Jr. came up to me and sat down at the table. I already loved this boy and would do anything for him. I would lay my life down for my son.

"Jr." Bella started. "You know how we talk everyday about your daddy?"

"The man in the picture on the fireplace? That is you right?"

"Yes that is me."

"I thought you were sleeping with the angels" Is that what Bella told him? I guess he is too young to understand death.

"I know. Everyone thought I was, but I am here now" Bella was crying and I was on the verge of tears. This was my son…..my son.

"I know this is a lot for you buddy, but we are going to spend time together, and get to know each other, and have fun. Ok?"

"Yes daddy." I heard daddy come out of this amazing little boy's mouth and my heart just melted. I felt a tear run down my cheek and he climbed up on my lap and wiped it away.

"It's ok daddy I am here. I will never leave you . Don't cry"

"Mommy is daddy gonna stay here with us and Uncle Embry?" God that made me cringe.

"Not right now baby. He is gonna go see Grandpa Billy and spend some time with him. Grandpa Billy is daddy's daddy."

"Ohhhhhhhhh Ok. But I will see you everyday, right daddy?"

"Yep. Everyday! Can I come with you to Grandpa's now?" I looked over to Bella who was still crying at the way my son accepted me and nodded. Great just what I wanted, for him to be alone with my wife.

"Sure buddy I bet Grandpa would love to see you!"

"Ok I will get my stuff." He hugged me and ran into the house to go pack an overnight bag.

"Jake…..We need to talk more."

"I know Bells, we will. I need a few days to get adjusted. Is Embry staying here?"

"No. I am going to tell him he needs to go back to his mom's so I can have some time to myself. I swear Jacob we will be together. I need you like I need the air to breathe. I know Embry is going to be hurt, but you are my everything."

"I am glad you feel that way Bells, but I still want you to think about it. I love you" I grabbed her and kissed her as passionately as I could. I knew Embry saw us and I know it was childish but I didn't care. He needs to understand I am back and I am going to fight for what is mine. I just hope Bella doesn't choose him.

Bella gave me his booster seat and his overnight bag. She let me take her car since I didn't have one right now and I told her I would bring it back tomorrow. That at least gives me a reason to see her again, not like I needed one. I kissed her on the forehead and drove off to my dad's trying to absorb all the information I just learned.

We got to the house and Jake had fallen asleep. I grabbed his bag and carried him to the door. My dad never locked the door cause La Push was always safe so I just opened the door and walked in.

"Dad!" I shouted

"Jacob? Jake is that you?"

"Yes dad it is me" I was so happy to hear his voice. I had put Jake on the couch and my dad came rolling out into the living room.

He stopped in front of me and I dropped to my knees in front of him. I put my head in his lap and cried. I cried for all the years I have been gone, missing him and all this shit with Bella.

"So you went to go see Bella I see"

"Yeah………."

"I'm sorry son, but I am not going to tell you that we didn't support her. We did."

"Dad……"

"Son we all thought you were dead and it just happened. She fought it for so long. He kissed her the night of Jake Jr. first birthday party and they didn't speak for six months after that. Then they got together for a bit, but had a fight and split again, and then she gave in and they got married."

"He kissed her at Jake's first birthday part? Fuck I hadn't even been gone a year. What the fuck was that asshole thinking?"

"I am on your side here, but Embry is gonna get hurt too in all of this and Jake…..is that how I taught you to talk?"

"Sorry dad I am just pissed"

"I understand that son, but my grandson is sleeping right there."

"I know. He is great isn't he?"

"He was a blessing"

"So son what is going to happen now?"

"She says she wants me, but I told her to think about it instead of making a rash decision. If it is ok I am going to stay here till we figure it all out. She said legally Embry and her aren't married since I am still alive. I also told her that if she chose Embry I would give her a divorce so she could marry him legally. I want her to be happy dad, even if it breaks my heart."

"I think you are gonna be ok Jake and I am here for whatever you need. Of course you can stay here."

"Thanks"

"You are my son. I am so glad you are home. I missed you son"

"I missed you too dad. It is nice to be home."

I carried Jake back to my bedroom laid him on the bed and slept with him in my arms all night. I was going to be everything to this boy whether Bella and I were together or not. Although I hope we are together. Tomorrow I am talking to Embry.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Choices

BPOV

After Jake and Jr. left I went back into the house. I forgot Embry was still here and knew we needed to talk. I was dreading this. I didn't want to break Embry's heart, but I couldn't be without Jacob. Jacob was my life and if he could ever forgive me I wanted to be with him. I walked in the kitchen and Embry was just standing there looking like a deer caught in the headlights.

"Embry."

"Bella don't. I already know what you are going to say. I knew as soon as I saw Jake standing outside."

"I'm sorry"

"Don't apologize please. I can't stand to hear you say I'm sorry"

"Embry I never meant to hurt you"

"Did you even ever love me Bella?"

"Of course. I still do. Part of me will always love you, but Jacob is my soul. If he forgives me I think we can make it work."

"If he forgives you? You didn't do anything wrong. We thought he was dead. I am not gonna lie to you, Bella. I am head over heels in love with you. That is not going to go away easily. I am not sure if Jake and I have a friendship anymore and I need some distance."

"I packed my stuff while you and Jake were talking with Jr. So I will leave you alone. I will be at my mother's if you need anything. You don't have to worry about me."

"Embry"

"Bella it is fine. I knew that if by some miracle this happened I would lose you."

"I love you Bella and maybe in time we can be friends again, but I cant do it now."

"I understand. I do love you Em."

"I know. Bye, Bella."

He walked out of the house and I lunged myself into the bathroom throwing up everything I ate that day. I felt awful. I was nauseous and the last few days I have been exhausted. I went to lay down trying to absorb all the drama from the day. Jacob was alive. I knew he wanted me to take time to decide, but there was no decision to be made. Jacob was my everything. I cried myself to sleep and woke up the next morning feel worse than yesterday.

EPOV

My mom was really trying to be supportive when I got to her house last night, but I really didn't want to talk about it. My heart had been torn out of my chest whether I was aware this would happen or not. Bella and Jr. had become my life. I know that Bella would always choose Jake over me, but I never imagined he would be alive. What's worse is I am sure he hated me now.

I got up and made breakfast. I had no plans on going into work today. I just wanted a day to sulk. I would come back from this, but my life would never be the same. I finished breakfast and took a shower. After I got dressed there was a knock at the door and I dreaded who would be on the other side. I opened it and of course it was who I thought it would be. Standing in front of me was a very pissed off Jake.

"Jake."

"We need to talk, Embry"

"Jake I don't know what there is to say. You're back home and you and Bella are gonna work things out."

"How about the fact that you didn't wait till I was dead more than a year to make the moves on her. What the fuck did you think you were doing kissing her at Jake Jr 's birthday party."

"Are you kidding me?"

"You were supposed to be my best friend, not put the moves on Bella."

I had enough of this shit. What did he want me to do. My heart was broken enough today.

"Jake I think we are done here. I cant do this right now."

"You cant do this? How do you think I felt coming home to find you "married" to my wife? Raising my son?"

"Well Jake if it makes you feel any better the first time we had sex she thought of you the whole time."

The next thing I knew Jake's fist was connecting with my face. I stumbled back a little but recovered quickly and punched him back. He didn't even move. He tried to punch me again but I blocked it and jabbed him the ribs. I don't think it even affected him. If this was how he wanted it to go down then this is how it would go down. Jake maybe a better fighter than me, but I was quicker.

"You are a real shit head, Jake! I did you a fucking favor! Do you have any idea what she went through when you supposedly died? The nights she stayed up crying, not eating. What was I supposed to do?"

"You were supposed to be her friend. You didn't see Quil trying to get in her pants"

"Is that all you think she is to me? I am in love with her. We were gonna start a family."

I guess that was all he needed to hear cause he lunged at me again and knocked me off the porch. I tried to get up but he kicked me in the ribs. I rolled over and grabbed his leg, bringing him to the ground. I punched him in the face a few times before he got his wits about him again. He recovered and managed to elbow me in the face. We punched each other back and forth until Quil came running out of his house yelling at us to stop. He grabbed Jake off of me as he was continuously punching my face. As Quil backed him up I got up and punched him straight in the nose hearing it crack as I made contact.

"You just broke my nose motherfucker!"

"Well you being alive broke my heart so I guess we are even. Get the fuck out of here Jake."

"I have one last thing to say to you. Stay the fuck away from Bella or I will kill you!"

"If she wants to see me nothing is going to stop me"

"Do you want me to kick your ass again Call? Stay away from Bella!"

"Fuck you!" I turned around and walked back into my house. I decided I needed to just chill so I drank a few beers and got drunk hoping it would numb the pain.

BPOV

I couldn't believe this. How could I have not realized that I was two weeks late? This was not what I needed now. I know Embry and I talked about having a baby eventually, but now? I had a test in the bathroom from last month cause I was late but then I got my period the day I bought the test. I peed on the stick and waited the three minutes and sure enough I was pregnant. SHIT!

JPOV

As far as I was concerned Embry could go to hell. He was no friend of mine.

I walked back to the house after I talked to Quil for a bit and Jake Jr. was awake.

"Hey buddy! Did you sleep ok?"

"Yep! I am hungry daddy"

"Ok squirt what do you want?"

"Uncle Embry always makes me pancakes. Do you know how to make pancakes?" My heart sank as he said Embry made him breakfast. I had so much time to catch up on.

"I can make pancakes. Want eggs too?"

"No! Yuck! I hate eggs"

"You hate eggs? Really?"

"Yep. I don't like peanut butter. Mommy said it can kill me if I eat it. I love ketchup and spaghetti is my favorite." Well good to know the kid is allergic to peanut butter. Bella could have told me that.

"Well maybe we can have spaghetti for dinner. I make killer meatballs."

"Daddy why would you feed me meatballs that will kill me?" I almost fell on the floor laughing. He looked so serious.

"It is just an expression buddy. It means they are great!"

"OH!"

He went to go play and I started breakfast. He was a great kid. He had good manners, he behaved and I just loved him to pieces. I really hoped Bella and I could work things out because I couldn't deal with just seeing him on the weekends.

"Breakfast is ready!"

"OK daddy!"

My dad wheeled out of his room just then and Jake forgot that breakfast was on the table and jumped on his lap.

"Whoa hey there Jr."

"Hi Grandpa Billy. Daddy make breakfast. He said later he would make killer meatballs, but don't worry grandpa they wont hurt us."

I chuckled as I shrugged at my dad.

"When are you dropping him off son?"

"Well I was gonna go and see if Bells wanted to go to the park for a little while. I know I told her I wanted her to think about her decision, but I just cant be away from her."

"I understand Jake. I am sure she doesn't want the time to think anyway. Is it wrong that I am mad at Embry and not at her?"

"Is that what happened to your face? You got into a fight with Embry?"

"Yeah"

"You hit Uncle Embry? Why daddy?"

"Um…..we had a fight Jake. He is fine"

"I want to see Uncle Embry now, Daddy"

"I don't think that is a good idea Jake."

"You hate him don't you?"

"No son. I don't hate him."

"Then call him. I want to see him."

"Why don't we go get mommy squirt?"

"You do hate him"

"Jake. Stop"

"I want mommy. She will let me see Uncle Embry."

"Jake buddy"

"I'll call him"

"good"

Shit that kid is too smart for his own good. I went outside and called Embry on my phone. This was painful. I had just gotten into a fight with him and now I had to call him and beg him to come over. FUCK!

"Hello?" his voice came on the line

"Embry"

"Jake?"

"yeah it's me"

"What do you want?"

"Jr. wants to see you. Can you come over?"

"You have got to be fucking kidding me."

"I cant see Bella but I can see Jr?"

"He heard me say that we fought and that I hit you and he wants to know you are ok. Will you please just come over?"

"For him. Don't you dare think for one minute this is for you Black."

"Whatever douche"

I hung up and told Jr. that Embry was on his way and then I called Bella and told her I would be there in a few minutes to pick her up. I really didn't want to be here to watch my son interact with Embry. I know I was acting like an ass but I just couldn't forgive him. Should I be mad at Bella? Hell yeah I should but I just cant. I love her too much.

I left to pick up Bella and found her on the floor of the kitchen crying. I couldn't imagine what she was crying about, but immediately figured it was Embry.

"Bells?"

"Oh Jacob. Hi"

"What's wrong honey?"

"You don't want to know"

"Of course I do."

"I want you to sit down"

Fuck this wasn't good. She decided to stay with Embry and I was done. She told me yesterday that she wanted to be with me. What could have happened?

"Jacob, I'm…..I'm…uh…..pregnant" I felt my stomach drop and thought I was going to throw up. How could this be happening?

"Jacob say something please"

"What do you want me to say Bella? Congratulations? Fucking Congratulations!"

"Jake. I know this is a lot, but please honey"

"Don't you honey me Bella. You are having Embry's baby. Am I just supposed to be ok with this?"

"Of course not. I am sure this is hard for you. Do you think I wanted to get pregnant? This was the last thing I wanted!"

"Embry said you were trying"

"You saw Embry? Is that why your face is beat up Jacob? Did you guys fight?"

"Yes Bella we fought. We wouldn't have if he didn't tell me that you thought of me the first time you fucked"

"Oh my God he told you that?"

"It's not true?" She didn't say anything and just stood there. Should I be flattered that she was thinking of me or pissed? I guess I was kinda both.

"You know I really don't want to do this anymore. Jake Jr. is waiting for you and I told him I was going to come get you, so come on."

How the hell was I gonna deal with this? Of course Embry would want to be part of the baby's life. Could I stay with Bella knowing this information? Now I was the one that needed time. I loved Bella more than life itself, but now. FUCK!

"You need to tell him tonight Bella."

"Jake"

"No it needs to be brought to the table. I need to know where you both stand with this before I decide what I want"

"Jake?"

"This changes some things Bella. I love you, but I don't know if I can do this knowing that you are pregnant."

"Jake please."

We pulled up to the house and ran inside to see Jake. I told Embry Bella needed to talk to him and he ran outside of course. This couldn't get worse.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Haven't I had enough?

BPOV

"Bella?" Embry asked as he came outside to meet me

"Hey Em."

"Jake said you wanted to talk to me?" He asked distantly

"Um…..yeah"

"Ok you starting out like that can't be good. What is it now Bella? I know I haven't gotten all of my stuff out yet. I will get it this week. I am sure Jake wants to move his stuff back in"

"It's not about that Embry."

"Then what Bella? I don't have time for this."

I knew Embry was hurt by what happened the last couple days and I felt awful. I didn't want to tell him. I knew this would just complicate things even more. Jacob already told me he didn't know if we could be together now. Embry would want me to come back to him so we could raise this baby. Maybe I just needed some time to me to decide what I wanted once and for all and how to handle this mess. I didn't want to take Jake Jr. away from his dad. Maybe I could go see my mom for a few weeks and let Jacob bond with his son.

"This is so going to complicate things even worse Embry, but I don't know what else to do or even how to tell you this so I am just gonna come out with it. I'm pregnant"

Embry just stood there for a little while trying to absorb the information. He looked like he was gonna throw up.

"You're pregnant? How far along?"

"I don't know. I just took a home pregnancy test today because I wasn't feeling right and I noticed I was late. I have to make an appointment with the doctor."

"Wow."

"Is that all you are going to say is wow?"

"What else can I say. I am shocked right now. Yesterday I find out my best friend is alive, that my marriage to you was never really legal because Jake has been alive all this time, I then lost my wife and her child who I have raised as my own, and now I find out that you are pregnant. I think wow about sums it up. Are you going to keep it?"

"I can't believe you just asked me that. You know I don't believe in abortion. Of course I am going to keep it."

"And where do I fit into all of this Bella? Cause I will be damned if Jake is going to raise my kid like it is his."

"Embry I would never do that to you. Of course he would be yours. We would have joint custody and you could see him whenever you wanted."

"Gee thanks, I guess that is supposed to be enough."

"Well the way things are going right now it seems as if the same thing is going to happen with me and Jake"

"Why would you say that?"

"He doesn't know if he can be with me knowing I am pregnant with your child."

"Asshole"

"Embry"

"I need to talk to the two of you together if you can stand to be in the same room for a few minutes. This affects all of us."

I went back inside to ask Billy if Jr. could stay here so that Jake, Embry and I could talk about our situation. I already knew what I was going to do. It was just telling them.

We walked to the backyard of Billy's house and I sat down.

"Well?" Jake asked

"I'm going away for a little while" I explained

"The hell you are. You are not taking my son anywhere. I am just getting to know him!" Jake yelled

"If you would let me finish Jacob….I am going to my mother's for a few weeks and I was going to see if Jr. could stay with you so you could bond more."

"So that's it? You're gonna just run away from this?" Embry asked

"I am not running away. I am going to somewhere neutral to get some answers."

"Ok Bells so tell me this. When you said you loved me and you wanted to be with me was that just bullshit?" Jake asked looking away from me.

"Of course not Jacob. I do love you and I do want to be with you, but I love Embry too and I have to figure out what is best for my children and me."

"So there is still a chance you could decide you want to divorce me and be with him?"

"Jacob I am not going to answer that."

"Can Jr. stay with you for a few weeks?"

"What is a few? How do I know you are gonna come back at all."

"Because our son is here and I love him. Did you think I was abandoning him? Really after the last five years?"

"No. I just wanted to hear your answer."

"You know Jacob, I can take him with me if that would be easier"

"NO!" Jake screamed. "He can stay here Bells, I just don't want you to go."

"I don't either, but I need some time without interference from the two of you"

"You know what Bella? Have a nice trip and if you decide you want me in this baby's life let me know." Embry said as he into the house to say goodbye to Jr. and then went home.

"Come with me to the shed for a minute Bells" Jake requested

"Why the hell would I want to go out to that nasty ass shed?"

"I fixed it up yesterday and I am going to make it into a playhouse for Jake."

"Oh"

JPOV

I knew I had only just started working on the shed but I thought maybe if I could get Bella alone we could have a few private moments and I can remind her why she loves me so much. I know that is manipulating, but I will do whatever I have to do. I knew that we would work things out, whether she was pregnant or not. This woman was my life and Embry and I would just have to find a way to co-exist. All I needed was to show her what she would be missing.

"So Bells, what do you think?"

"Um…..it looks about the same Jacob."

"Gee thanks baby"

"So….um…..when do you think you are going to leave?"

"The day after tomorrow. I have to make the flight arrangements, call my mom and pack."

"Oh" I moved closer to her and caressed her face with the back of my hand.

"Jake….." She sighed

"What? I missed you. I haven't touched you in five years Bells."

"Jacob come on. I just told you I still love Embry and you still want to have sex?"

"No. I want to make love to you, baby. It is not just sex."

"That is not what I meant Jacob and you know it"

"Come on….remember how good it was? How much you liked it when I did this?" I pressed her against the wall and kissed the side of her neck as she moaned. She smelled and tasted heavenly. How I missed her. I couldn't let her not choose me. I had to be with her.

"Jacob. Stop"

"Why? You know you want me"

"You are not making this easy Jake"

"I'm not trying to Bells. I want you. I want to kiss you and hold you" I said to her as I got closer to her delectable ear. "Taste you" I whispered into her ear and she melted into me a bit.

"Jake…..please don't do this."

"Do what? I want you. I want to trace my finger down the length of your body and touch every part of you and lick my way back up. I wanna be inside of you, hearing you scream my name. If you choose Embry I won't ever know how it feels to be with you again" I know that was a low blow but I was running out of ammo. "Please Bells?" I whispered in her hair. "Let me please you"

She leaned back and looked at me for a second biting her lip in that adorable way when she is thinking of something. I didn't give her a chance to respond. I tightly held her against he wall and kissed her with everything I had. She parted her lips and I darted my tongue into her mouth to find hers.

"Mmmmmm, Bells. Just like I remembered." I think she was done fighting. I kissed her for a few more seconds and moved my lips to her jaw line. I snaked my tongue out and licked down her neck to her collarbone and sucked on the skin there. The next thing I did I wasn't even in control of. I placed my hands on both sides of her button up shirt and ripped it off of her, as the buttons scattered on the floor. I had remembered every inch of Bella, but today it was like seeing her over again for the first time. She was gorgeous.

"Beautiful" I whispered.

I reached around her back and unhooked her bra and slid it down her body as her breasts came jumping out. I ripped off my shirt and pressed my chest against hers. I didn't think I just acted. I bent down and grabbed her nipple in my mouth as I caressed her other breast in my hand.. She moaned again and I knew I had her. I hated that our first time after I came back was in this shed, but I had to think fast.

I snaked my hand down her side to her skirt and slipped my fingers inside her panties.

"God Bells. You are so wet. You feel so good baby" That made her groan even more. I circled her clit with my fingers and kissed my way down her body till I got to the top of her skirt. I ripped it off with her panties following soon after.

"Jake that was my favorite skirt."

"Sorry I just couldn't resist seeing your beautiful body naked before me. You are more gorgeous than I remember. I love you so much."

"I love you too Jacob."

I got on my knees and licked my way down to her slit and spread her legs so I could gain access to her clit. I couldn't believe the sight before when I looked up. There was Bella, completely naked, her hands in her hair and waiting for me to lick her.

"I cant wait to taste you."

"Then what are you waiting for Jake?"

That was all I needed. I sat down between her legs so that my back was against the wall and spread her lips with my fingers. I couldn't believe how wet she was. All I could think of was how sweet she tasted the last time we did this as I stuck my tongue out and licked her from the bottom of her slit to her clit and circle around making my way back down and up again repeatedly.

"Oh Fuck. Jacob!" She screamed as I inserted two fingers inside her. She was so warm. I licked her continuously still her legs started to shake. I grabbed her legs and pulled her down some so she was sitting directly on my face. I could stay like this forever. I sucked her clit as she came screaming my name so loud I am sure all of La Push heard her. I licked her dry and gave her a sweet kiss right on her lips and stood back up so I could kiss her other lips.

"See how good you taste baby?"

She reached down into my shorts and grabbed my cock. My head rolled back at the sensation of feeling her little hands grab me. I was already hard from eating her out, but it sure didn't hurt any feeling her stroke me. I kissed her passionately and pulled her head back by her hair and moved down to her neck.

"Bella that feels so good, but I want to be inside you."

I pushed my shorts the rest of the way down and stepped out of them. I lifted Bella so that she was against the wall and at the right height to take me in. I rubbed the head of my cock against her slit and then slipped inside her wet, tight pussy.

"Ugh, you are so tight."

"Jake…..faster Jake….faster"

I sped up thrusting in and out of her as she moaned and pulled my hair. I knew I wasn't gonna last long, but she was enjoying every inch of me. I placed her on the ground and turned her around so I could enter her from behind. I slipped back inside of her and pulled back out slowly. When I thought she wasn't expecting it I rammed my cock inside of her making her scream my name. I grabbed her hair and pulled her back and assaulted her neck as I continued pumping her.

"Oh Jake! I'm gonna cum baby."

"No! wait for me. I am so close Bells."

I could feel her clench her walls around my cock and I was done for. I grabbed her hips, thrust full into her and came just as she was screaming my name again.

"Jake that was incredible"

"See what you would missing if you didn't pick me"

She swatted at me "Jerk"

I gave her my shirt and we walked back to the house. Billy was smiling as he took in the sight of both of us.

"I see you two worked out your differences?" He chuckled. Bella blushed and grabbed Jake on her lap.

"Hey buddy listen to me for a second ok?"

"Sure mommy"

"Mommy is going to go see Grandma Renee for a few weeks and you are going to stay here with daddy and Grandpa Billy. Ok?"

"Why mommy?"

"I just need to go and spend some time with Grandma"

"Ok, but I am gonna be with daddy?"

"Yep squirt, just you and me!"

"OK!"

"Alright. Lets go home and we will see daddy tomorrow."

"Can you come get him in the morning so I can get some stuff done."

"Sure babe. I love you Bella"

"I love you too Jacob" I kissed her goodbye and hugged Jake.

"Love you buddy"

"Love you too daddy! See you tomorrow!"

EPOV

"Hi Ma!" I sulked as I walked through the door.

"Embry what's wrong?" My mom asked

"Well it looks like you are gonna be a grandma"

"WHAT?"

"Bella's pregnant"

"Ok….and what is she going to do now? Is she going to stay with you?"

"I don't know. She is leaving for Florida in a few days to go spend some time with her mother and decide what she wants. She may decide she doesn't want Jake or me"

"Ugh that girl makes me so mad. You never should have gotten together with her. She is nothing by trouble."

"THAT IS NOT TRUE MOTHER! I LOVE HER!'

"Embry Call don't you talk to me like that. You need to get over her and move on. When is she leaving for Florida?"

"The day after tomorrow"

"Is she staying at her house right now?"

"Yes mom why?"

"Just want to make sure she is not telling you she needs to decide but is staying with Jake."

"He is her husband mom."

"Whatever Embry. I am tired I am going to bed. I have some errands to run tomorrow so I will see you tomorrow night. Love you son!"

"Love you too mom."

She went upstairs and I crashed on the couch. I just want this to be over with either way.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Is there a choice

I was walking around doing some last minute things before Jacob came to get Jr. I was leaving for Florida tomorrow and coming back in three weeks. I was not worried about my son at all. I knew between my father, Billy and Jacob he would be the most spoiled little boy on the earth when I returned. I made my reservations last night and called my mother and was going to use the time alone today to clean and do a little thinking. I wanted to be with Jacob. It wasn't that I didn't love Embry. My love for Jacob was just stronger. What I really needed to decide is how I wanted to handle this new baby situation. I had heard a car pull up and figured Jacob was here.

"Jr. your daddy is here!"

"Ok mommy. I will be right there"

When I answered the door I was surprised by the sight in front of me. Jacob was not at my front door. It was Nettie Call. Embry's mother. Shit this really wasn't what I needed right now.

"Jr. stay up there and play I will call you when daddy gets here."

"Who's down there mommy?"

"Uncle Embry's mom"

"Ok"

I walked into the kitchen and Nettie followed me. She didn't like me when we were kids and she certainly didn't look like she liked me now.

"So…." She started. "Is it true? Are you pregnant?"

"Did you think I would lie about something like that?"

"How the hell should I know, Isabella. You are the lying slut here not me."

"First of all Nettie, it is Bella and secondly I am not a lying, slut. Thirdly my son is upstairs and I don't want him to hear us fighting"

"Of course not. God forbid that child thinks this is a perfect world."

"Is there a reason you came here, Nettie? Cause Jake is going to be here in a bit to get Jr. and I have stuff to do."

"Yes. I do have a reason for being here. I came here to tell you that I think you should get an abortion. It is pretty obvious you don't want this baby and all you have ever done your whole life is string my son along like a lost puppy."

"Wow! Nettie I never said I didn't want this baby. Was it unexpected? Sure, but that doesn't mean I don't want it."

"So, what does that mean for Embry? Is he just going to be the guy you need on the weekends?"

"Nettie please. You are being ridiculous. Embry will be able to see this baby whenever he wants to. I wouldn't keep Embry away from his child."

"So you have already chosen Jacob"

"Not that it is any of your business, but I haven't chosen anyone yet."

"So you are going to string both of them along. You really are a bitch."

"Alright Nettie I have had enough. You need to leave"

" I am not done yet"

"Yes you are, and I am going to go upstairs to get my son. I suggest you be gone when I come back downstairs."

I went upstairs to get Jake Jr. and Nettie was following me upstairs. Did that woman not have a clue? This was not her business.

"Jr., honey go downstairs and get your toothbrush and stuff together ok baby?"

"Kay mommy"

He ran downstairs and I glared at Nettie.

"Maybe you didn't understand me the first time when I said get out. Please."

"Bella I am going to have my say"

I turned around to walk downstairs and she grabbed my shoulder. The next thing I knew I was falling down the stairs. Then it all went black.

When I came to I was laying on a bed in a room I didn't recognize. I shot up and was pushed back down by two hands that I would know anywhere.

"Jake?"

"Baby. Oh thank goodness you are ok."

"What happened?"

"I came to get Jake and he was screaming in the house for you. I ran in and I saw you lying on the floor in front of the stairs. You must have fallen on the way down."

I knew that wasn't what happened. I knew it was Nettie's fault that I fell down the stairs, but I wasn't in the mood to talk about it and I didn't want Embry to be mad at his mother.

"Yeah I guess that is what happened" I said, hoping Jake believed me.

"What is wrong with me?" I asked.

"Um. You broke your arm and have a concussion."

"And the baby?"

"I'm sorry Bells. The baby is gone."

I had silent tears fall down my face as I mourned my dead baby. I couldn't help but be a little relieved as horrible as that was to say. This was going to break Embry's heart.

"Does Embry know?"

"Yes. He was here when you were brought in. I called him"

"Is he still here?"

"Yeah, you want me to go get him?"

"Please?"

"Sure Bells."

Jake walked out and I sobbed. My baby was gone. None of what Nettie said was true. I did want this baby even if it was going to cause problems. I guess she got her wish now. I wonder if that bitch even knows it is her fault I lost her grandchild. I decided I wasn't going to tell Embry. I already caused him enough pain.

"Bella?" he asked as he poked his head in the door.

"Come in Em." He sat down next to me and took my hand and we cried together for our lost child.

"I'm so sorry Embry."

"Bella it is not your fault. Accidents happen." Gosh, I wanted to tell him what really happened, but I just couldn't. I would take the blame.

"I know, but"

"But nothing, honey. It just wasn't meant to be. Now you can be with Jake and not worry about what is going to happen."

"Embry!"

"What? I know this baby was the only thing holding you back from being with Jake." I hated that he was right, but he was.

"I am kinda relieved in a way, Bella."

"What?"

"Things were bad enough, Bella. If I am going to have a child I want that child to have a mom and dad in the same house. Not living in different houses."

How did this man not achieve sainthood? He was such a good guy and I broke him.

"I know what you're thinking, Bella, and I will be fine. I just need some time. I will always love you."

"Embry"

"I want you, Jake and Jr. to be happy. I won't interfere. I just hope someday we can all be friends again like we were when we were younger. Bye, Bella."

He walked out of the room and I sobbed till Jacob came back.

"Oh honey. I'm sorry you are hurting. I know this is hard for you."

"Thanks Jacob."

"So, do you want me to call the airline and cancel your ticket?"

"NO!"

"What do you mean no? I figured you wouldn't want to go."

"Jacob, I may not being going for the same reasons anymore, but I still need some time. I am just going to see my mother. I want you to be moved into the house with Jr. by the time I come back so we can start our life together again. Okay?"

"There is nothing I can say to change your mind?"

"No, babe. I need this."

"Okay, we will move back in while you're gone."

"Thank you."

"Of course. I love you."

"I love you, too"

JPOV

This is gonna suck. I thought as I turned on to the street of the house Bella and I bought together. How did things get so complicated?

I pulled in the driveway and noticed the door was cracked a little. Maybe Bella heard my car? As I walked closer I could hear Jake screaming for his mommy.I opened the door and was horrified at what I saw. Bella was laying on the ground unconscious and Jake was laying here trying to wake her up. I called 911 and told them what happened, and then I called Embry.

"Jake! Don't touch mommy. She could be hurt!" I ran up to them. "Do you know what happened, buddy?"

"No, daddy" he sobbed. "Mommy told me to go downstairs to get my stuff and then I heard her fall."

There was something he wasn't telling me. "Anything else, bud?"

"No, daddy"

We got to the hospital and they took her in right away. Charlie was there already and looked like he saw a ghost. The doctor came out and we practically ran to see him.

"Dr. Cullen?" I asked.

"Well….she has a concussion and a broken arm."

"What about the baby?" Embry asked.

"I'm sorry, son. She lost the baby."

Embry collapsed on the chair and cried. I felt for him. I was still too mad to comfort him.

"Can I see her, Doc?"

"She is still unconscious, Jacob. But you can sit in there with her."

"Thanks."

I went in her room and sat there for what seemed like hours. She had to wake up. We would make this right. I just got her back. She started stirring a few minutes later. She jolted up not knowing where she was and I gently pushed her back on the bed.

"Jake?"

"Baby? Oh, thank goodness you're ok."

"What happened?"

"I came to get Jake and he was screaming in the house for you. I ran in and I saw you lying on the floor in front of the stairs. You must have fallen on the way down."

"Yeah I guess that is what happened" She looked confused.

What is wrong with me?" She asked.

"Um. You broke your arm and have a concussion."

"And the baby?"

"I'm sorry Bells. The baby is gone."

She cried silently. I knew it was selfish to feel relieved that the baby was gone, but now there was no reason for her to leave for Florida.

"Does Embry know?"

Yes. He was here when you were brought in. I called him"

"Is he still here?"

"Yeah, you want me to go get him?"

"Please?"

"Sure, Bells."

I went out and told Embry Bella wanted him and called my Dad to see if Jake could go there. I am sure Charlie would have taken him, but if we got home late I didn't want to wake him to leave to go to my Dad's.

Embry came out looking horrible a few minutes later. I did feel bad. This man was my best friend growing up. Maybe we could get our friendship back one day.

"Hey, Embry?"

"Yeah, Jake?"

"Can you take Jake to my dad's and drop him off?"

"Sure."

"Thanks, man."

I told Jake his mommy was okay and that she needed her rest and he could see her tomorrow. He left with Embry, and I went back in to see Bella.

She was crying when I walked in.

"Oh, honey. I'm sorry you're hurting. I know this is hard for you."

"Thanks, Jacob."

"So, do you want me to call the airline and cancel your ticket?"

"NO!" _What the fuck did she mean no?_

"What do you mean no? I figured you wouldn't want to go."

.

"Jacob, I may not be going for the same reasons anymore, but I still need some time. I am just going to see my mother. I want you to be moved in to the house with Jr. by the time I come back so we can start our life together again. Okay?"

"There is nothing I can say to change your mind?"

"No, babe. I need this."

"Okay, we will move back in while you're gone."

"Thank you"

"Of course. I love you."

"I love you, too"

I crawled into the bed next to her and held her while she slept. It was perfect.

EPOV

Jr. was really quiet as we were driving to Billy's. He was never this quiet. Something was bothering that boy.

"Uncle Embry?"

"Yeah, squirt?"

"Why didn't your mom say goodbye to me?"

"What? What do you mean?"

"Today when she came to the house. She didn't say goodbye when she left."

"She was at your house?"

"Yeah when mommy fell down the stairs. She didn't say goodbye. She did say "Oh shit." when she walked out though."

"Jr., we don't say those words. You know that. What do you mean she was there when mommy fell?"

"I heard them fighting when I was getting my toothbrush and then mommy fell and she left."

"Why didn't you say anything earlier, Jr.?"

"I was scared."

"You didn't have to be scared, buddy."

"I'm sorry."

I was fuming. What the hell was my mother doing at Bella's? Did she have something to do with her falling? I dropped Jr. off, kissed him goodbye and drove to my Mother's.

I slammed the door shut when I walked in.

"What the hell is your problem, Embry?"

"I don't know mother. Why don't you tell me?"

"Embry, I am tired. I don't feel like playing games."

"What the fuck were you doing there?"

"Do not curse at me boy. Where is there?"

"Bella's?" She froze and just looked at me.

"How did you know I was there?"

"Does that really matter? Why were you there?"

"I went to talk to her. What is it to you?"

"YOU KILLED MY CHILD! THAT IS WHAT IT IS TO ME!"

"Stop overreacting."

"IS THAT WHAT YOU THINK? YOU PUSHED HER DOWN THE STAIRS!"

"I DID NOT PUSH HER YOU UNGRATEFUL ASSHOLE!" Was she really telling me I was ungrateful? "She fell. I was trying to talk to her upstairs and I grabbed her and she fell. She lost the baby?"

"Yes she lost the baby, which I am sure you are happy about!"

"Why would you think that, son?"

"I know you never liked Bella and you were mad last night about the baby."

"Yes you're damn right I was. I told her I thought she should get an abortion."

"YOU DID WHAT? WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?"

I didn't let her answer. I ran up to my room, grabbed a bag and ran out the door. I got in my car and just drove. I didn't know where I was going. I just knew I had to get away for a while.

_**A/N We will see Embry later. I promise**_


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Played by a 5 year old

JPOV

Bella left this last night and my dad decided to go fishing with Charlie this morning. Jake was watching TV and I was making breakfast for both of us. I missed Bella already and I don't know how I was going to survive this next week. Bella decided to cut her trip short and I couldn't have been happier.

"Daddy?"

"Yes Jake?"

"Can I have some soda?"

"Jake you haven't even eaten breakfast yet."

"Mommy always lets me have soda in the morning."

"I doubt that, buddy but good try. How about some milk?"

"No! Well can I have some cookies with the milk?"

"Jake…."

"Yes daddy?"

"you have to eat breakfast first. You can have cookies later."

"Mommy always makes them. Can we make them?"

Shit did this kid think I was Betty Crocker? I was not Bella! I guess I could try.

"Sure buddy we can make cookies. Maybe we can call Grandma Sue and see if we can go there so she can help."

"NO! I just want it to be us. Plus I don't want to see Aunt Leah. She is mean."

"Jake. Your aunt is not mean."

"Mommy said she was a bitch!"

"Jacob!"

"Daddy?" He had tears in his eyes and they looked like they could spill over at any minute. He knew he wasn't called Jacob unless he was in trouble. I couldn't let him talk like that and I had fully planned to talk to Bella when she got back.

"I'm sorry daddy"

"We don't talk like that, Jake. Do you understand?"

"Yes, daddy"

We ate breakfast and Jake looked so sad. Maybe I was too hard on him? No. I am not going to have my child curse. I also wasn't too crazy about Bella talking about her sister like that in front of Jake. I went to go put Jake down for his nap and the interrogation started.

"Daddy?"

"Yes?"

"Where do babies come from?"

"Um…..maybe we should wait for your mom to come back to talk about that."

"Ok" Gosh I hope he was done with this.

"I have a peepee daddy. Do you have one too?"

"Yes Jake.

"Mommy said boys have a penis and girls have a vagina."

"Yes, she's right."

Don't you think you should close your eyes, now?"

"I'm not tired"

"Of course your not"

"Why is Grandpa in a wheel chair?"

"He had an accident when I was little."

"How may stars are in the sky, daddy?"

"A lot Jake. Come on it is time to take your nap."

"What are we doing after the nap daddy? Can we make paper snowflakes?" Paper what? Good gracious.

"I don't know how to do that buddy"

"How can you not know how to do that? You just cut them out. Mommy said each snowflake is different"

"That's right. Now close your eyes. I love you"

"Love you too, daddy" I kissed him on the forehead and closed the door. Does he always ask so many questions? Jeez. This is different, but I love that kid. The phone rang and I walked over to check the caller id seeing it was my Bella.

"Hello?"

"Hi Jacob."

"Hi baby. So let me ask you something?"

"Sure"

"Why does our son think that his aunt is a bitch?"

"Oh shit."

"My point exactly, Bells."

"I know"

"I mean it was kind of funny and Leah is a bitch, but Bells."

"I know I have to watch my mouth around him."

"I'd like to watch your mouth around me."

"Jacob Black!"

"What? I miss you!"

"I haven't even been gone a day yet honey"

"I know. Oh and we have to talk to Jake about where babies come from. He asked a little while ago."

"Ugh!"

"He is too smart for his own good"

"I know. Well, mom is taking me shopping. I will call you later. I love you"

"I love you too Bells"

I laid down on the couch and must have fallen asleep cause I woke up to two big brown eyes staring at me"

"Hi Daddy!" He scared the shit out of me.

"Hey buddy. What's up?"

"I'm ready for lunch"

"You are?"

"Yes daddy I am a growing boy." This kid was full of jokes. You couldn't help but laugh.

"Ok, what do you want?"

"Peanut butter and jelly. Can you make that?"

"Sure, Sure."

I got up and walked into the kitchen and got some bread and the remaining ingredients.

"Mommy puts the peanut butter on first daddy. Not the jelly"

"Does it really matter?"

"Yes! It has to be made just right"

"Ok, buddy"

"And I want some chocolate milk"

"You are having peanut butter and jelly. Isn't that enough sugar?"

"No I always have chocolate milk. And two cookies"

"What?"

"Two cookies. I know you have them I looked in the cookie jar." Who was this kid?

"Lets eat the sandwiches first"

We ate the sandwiches with our chocolate milk and had some of the hidden cookies Jake found. Then we watched Blue's clues which was just plain dumb and then wrestled on the floor for a few hours.

We ate dinner and Jake talked me into having two more cookies with chocolate milk before bed.

The rest of the week went by the exact same. Some of the questions this kid asked was crazy. He wouldn't take a nap without asking a million questions. We had moved in most of my stuff back into the house. Jake was at my heels the whole time. It seemed like dad was gone a lot. I think he was trying to give Jake and I a chance to bond. I don't know Bella did this by herself.

We picked Bella up at the airport and I swung her around. I was so happy to see her.

"Mommy! Guess what?"

"What baby?"

"We had peanut butter and jelly sandwiches, chocolate milk, and four cookies a day!"

Oh shit! That little twerp knew he wasn't supposed to have all that and he played me.

"Jacob!"

"What?"

"Did you really think I let him have chocolate milk with peanut butter and jelly?"

"He said….I don't……Jake!!" He just sat there and smirked. Gosh if he wasn't my kid.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

**On with the new….**

**JPOV**

**Bella was home and everything was right with the world. We were finally a family and I was ecstatic. Jake wasn't trying to get one over on me with Bella around. Although he would try if she went out or to my dad's for something. I have learned his evil ways.**

**Embry called me last week to tell me about his mother. I was so mad. I know things were awkward with Embry but that doesn't mean I don't feel for him or the baby he lost. I had no idea he left town and I felt awful. I really did miss my best friend. I could get over this shit. I did tell Bella to move on. Granted I didn't think it would be Embry, but at least I knew he took care of her. Still kills me about the sex thing, but not enough to lose my friend. When he comes back I will do what I can to work things out with him.**

**I told Bella I knew about Nettie and asked if she wanted to press charges. Of course Bella being Bella said no. I told her I was not happy that she didn't tell me and reinforced to Jake that he could tell me anything and I would still love him. Bella wouldn't even let me go and talk to Nettie. She said she just wanted to forget it. What else was I gonna do?**

**The next night at dinner Bella and I were talking about painting the house, building a deck, all other kinds of random shit and then it hit me.**

"**Let's renew our vows Bells"**

"**What?"**

"**Let's renew our vows! Nothing big. Just the guys, Kim, Emily and your sister if you want. Maybe wait for Embry to come back" **_**SHIT!**_

"**What do you mean Embry to come back" **_**FUCK ,FUCK , FUCK**_

"**He went away for a little while, baby"**

"**Um….okay"**

"**After the shit with his mom and"**

"**And me"**

"**No nothing to do with you."**

"**Right"**

"**Bells…..he is ok. I talked to him. He just needed to get away. Call him if you want. He has his cell on"**

"**You are ok with that?"**

"**Bells, am I that much of an asshole? Yeah it was hard for me, but I love him regardless and I miss him. OK? There I said it. I miss Embry!"**

"**Good. And no you are not an asshole. I just wish you would have told me"**

"**Like I wish you would have told me about Nettie. Come on babe, I don't want to fight about this."**

"**Me either. I would love to renew our vows, but I would like to wait till Embry gets home."**

"**Okay"**

**We finished dinner and when she was washing dishes I walked up behind her and whispered in her ear "I believe I told you when we talked on the phone when you were in Florida that I told you I wanted to watch your mouth around me"**

"**Jacob. Jr. is right there!"**

"**He is too busy playing and he has no idea what I mean. Can we put him to bed early?"**

"**So you can get your cock sucked? Really?"**

"**Mmmmm you have no idea how sexy that sounds coming from that sweet little mouth of yours, Bells." I kissed her neck and she blushed.**

"**I guess there is no harm in putting him to bed a little early" she giggled which was even more of a turn on.**

"**Good! Maybe we can call Charlie and ask him to come get him."**

"**What am I supposed to say….Hey dad can you come over and get Jr. so Jake and I can fuck?"**

"**Jeez Bells where is this coming are making my cock rock hard. See?" I pushed up against her. Gah she felt good. "Ok I'll call my dad"**

"**That is not necessary, Jacob"**

"**Bells. I plan on making you scream louder than you ever have before. I cant wait to be inside of you. Mmmmmm I can just feel you."**

"**Ok call your dad, I'll take him"**

**I laughed "Ok Bells"**

**I called my dad and asked if Jake could spend the night and of course he said yes, so Bella kept her word and brought him over which gave me time to prepare.**

**I went upstairs and lit candles all over our room. Bella had brought our bed back from storage before she went to Florida. Boy am I glad she did. I put the satin sheets we had from when we first got married on the bed and started to draw a bath for her. My dad lived right down the street so she would be back any minute. I put the bubbles in and shut off the water just as she entered our room.**

"**Oh Jacob"**

"**You like it honey?"**

"**I love it"**

"**Good now come here so I can undress you and get your gorgeous ass in this tub."**

**She walked over and I slipped her shirt off. She was so beautiful. It still amazed me after all these years that this gorgeous woman was mine. I kissed her gently on the lips after her shirt was off and slid my hands around her back to unsnap her bra. Her perfect tits fell out and it took all I had not to engulf her nipples in my mouth. That would happen later. Right now I just wanted her to relax. I got on my knees and slipped her pants down as she lifted each leg so I could take them off. I brushed my fingers against her core and then hooked her panties and took them off. I led her to the bathroom and help her in the tub. I turned around to leave and got an idea that I was not sure she would be okay with, but I was gonna ask anyway.**

"**Bells."**

"**Mmmm?"**

"**Would you let me um….shave you?" I don't think it clicked right away. Once she realized what I was talking about she blushed. Ok maybe this was a bad idea. She didn't answer me for a minute or two and my heart sunk.**

"**Yes Jacob." **_**WOW!**_** She was gonna let me do it? I couldn't help but get excited. I loved going down on Bella and I always wondered what it would be like if she was you know bare down there, if it would be any different.**

"**Ok. Relax in the tub for a little bit babe. I am gonna go downstairs and lock up."**

"**Ok honey"**

**I ran down the stairs and locked the door and went into the kitchen and got the whipped cream and the chocolate syrup I bought a few days ago. I wanted a Bella sundae and the thought made my taste buds and my cock twitch.**

**I went back to the bedroom and walked in the bathroom to find Bella with her eyes closed enjoying the silence and the water. I walked up behind her and whispered in her ear "Ready?" She flinched a little but nodded her head.**

**I helper her sit on the edge of the tub and grabbed her razor and shaving cream from the shelf. "If I do something wrong or I hurt you I want you to let me know right away. Ok?"**

"**OK"**

**She sat back on the tub as I lathered the shaving cream over her center. She threw her head back and moaned at the sensation of me touching her. I was so incredibly turned on I could take her right here and now. I hadn't planned on getting in the tub with her but I really didn't see any other way to do this. I stripped my clothes and got in the tub kneeling in front of her. I wet the razor and pushed up right above her clit and ran the razor over her. Of course I couldn't help but rub my thumb against her clit a few times, and to my delight I got a moan every time. I dragged the razor carefully from the bottom of her slit to the top area just above her clit, carefully shaving the area between her lips. Even in this position she was beautiful and my cock was rock hard. I took one last pass with the razor over her entire slit and sat back to admire my work, and her pussy of course.**

"**Bells…..you ok?"**

"**Uh huh"**

"**I have to tell you baby, I loved your pussy before but now it is that much better and I cant wait to taste the difference." She shivered a little and I wasn't sure if she was cold or because I just told her I couldn't wait to taste her. I turned on the shower and washed us both off and got out of the tub and grabbed both of us a towel. She spotted the whipped cream on the table and gave me a quizzical look.**

"**I want dessert and you as my own personal sundae was too tempting to resist"**

"**Oh"**

**She went to go and put the towel in the hamper and I put my hands under her knees and swooped her off the ground. I started kissing her slowly and deepened the kiss as I carried her over to the bed. I laid her down and hovered over her, careful not to press my entire weight on her and continued massaging her tongue with mine. We both let go so we could breathe and I moved my lips to her neck kissing her down one side and coming up on the other side. I licked her down the middle of her neck and kissed her to the top of her breasts. I reached for the chocolate syrup and put a dab on each nipple followed by a little tuft of whipped cream.**

**I licked my way around her entire right breast finally sucking the whipped cream covered nipple into my mouth. I sucked her nipple in my mouth and licked all the chocolate and the whipped cream off of her. I moved to her left breast and repeated the same movements. I moved back up to her lips and massaged her breasts as I kissed her passionately. "Was that good Mrs. Black?"**

"**mmhmm"**

"**Well just wait cause it is gonna get better."**

"**I can't wait baby, but, you are first."**

**She leaned up and pushed me towards the foot of the bed on my back as she kissed me. She sucked on my ear lobe and scratched her nails down my bare chest. God how I loved when she did that. She kissed down to the planes of my chest and surprised me when she put the whipped cream on me. She licked it off of both nipples biting as she licked them clean. She licked my nipples again and grabbed my cock in her hand and stroked it.**

"**Oh Bella"**

**She licked down my stomach tracing each of my abs with her tongue while she continued stroking my cock. When she finally got to the tip of my hardened cock it was twitching to have it in her mouth. She kissed the tip of my cock and I moaned from the contact of her hot little mouth. She licked down my shaft to my balls and kissed each one licking her way back up to my head. She grabbed me and impaled her mouth over me taking in almost all of me in her mouth. She moved her mouth down so that she had taken me fully in her mouth hitting the back of her throat and then did something she never did. On the way back up she created this suction sucking my cock entirely into her mouth. I wrapped my hands in her hair and gasped. Holy shit!**

"**Bella!"**

"**not good baby?"**

"**Are you kidding? That felt incredible" She gave this sexy little chuckle and slid her mouth all the way down my shaft again repeating the suction she created on the way up. I wanted to cum in her mouth so bad, but I knew if I did I wouldn't be able to cum inside of her.**

"**Baby stop. I'm gonna cum if you don't. Don't get me wrong I love cumming in your mouth but I want to cum inside of you." She sucked my cock hard up to the head and kissed the head of my cock before moving back up to my neck.**

"**Bella that was amazing. Thank you"**

**I didn't waste anytime flipping her back on the bed and started kissing her. I could taste myself which I thought was gross the first time she sucked my cock years ago, but it wasn't so bad anymore. I kissed down her body right above her clit and stopped and sat up. I scooted down so I could take in all of her with my eyes and moved my fingers down to her clit rubbing circles as I watched my fingers pleasure her and watch her face contort in ecstasy. It was the most erotic thing I have seen and it took everything I had not to cum right there. The bare skin of her pussy was so smooth. I don't know why I didn't think of shaving her before.**

**I moved down her slit to her opening and inserted my finger inside her wet core. I curled my finger up to hit her g-spot and took it back out as she watched me bring it to my mouth to taste her.**

"**Jacob that is so hot!"**

"**So are you baby and damn if you don't taste amazing."**

**I dragged my finger back down her slit and entered two fingers inside of her again. I rubbed her clit with my thumb and just watched as she started to get off. I rolled her over on her knees and continued to plummet my fingers inside of her. I was able to push in deeper with her on her knees and I fully intended to have her screaming my name in no time. I rubbed her clit and started sinking my fingers into her deeper with every pump. I picked up the pace as she commanded me to go deeper. I got up on knees so that I could get more leverage and started to rub her clit faster as I delved deeper into her wetness. She started coming undone and bucking her hips. "That's right baby"**

**I could feel her walls clench around my fingers which just made me increase my speed.**

"**Jacob" She moaned**

"**Come on baby, I know you can do better than that. Scream my name!"**

**Just as she was about to cum I stopped and flipped her back over scooted down in between her legs so I could taste her. She tasted so sweet. I licked her bottom to top and pulled back watching her pant. She looked up at me and I sucked her juices off my fingers.**

"**Why did you stop?"**

"**Cause I want to work you up, calm you down and work you up again so that you have the best orgasm of your life. Just be patient. It is better licking your bare pussy, baby. I can get closer to you and take in more of you luscious scent and taste."**

"**Ugh Jacob" She moaned. My plan was working and I could tell she was starting to come down some.**

**I let her lay there a few more seconds and then kissed my way down her body to her slit. I spread her lips and flicked her clit with my tongue as she moaned. I ran my tongue down the length of her slit and stuck my tongue in her hole. She tasted so good.**

"**Jacob" She breathed**

**As I started fucking her with my tongue I moved my thumb up to her clit and started rubbing it in circles. She was bucking her hips and thrashing on the bed. I poked my tongue in and out of her while increasing the pressure on her clit. I looked up at her and found her with her head back against he pillow grasping the sheets with her hands. I pulled my tongue out of her and replaced it with my fingers as I licked her clit in slow circles. She bucked her pussy against my face and I sucked on her clit.**

"**Jaaaacooob" She screamed as she starting to come undone**

"**That's right Bells. Let me here you baby!"**

"**Oh God Jacob" she screamed as she came all over my face. I licked her clean and moved up her body to her lips kissing her. "See how good you taste baby?"**

**I positioned myself at her entrance and slowly entered her. She was so wet and incredibly tight.**

"**Fuck Bella. You are so damn tight"**

**I picked up my pace and thrust in and out of her listening to her moan and scream my name.**

"**Get up on your knees baby" I instructed her**

**She got on all fours making sure to rub her ass against my cock making it twitch.**

"**Ugh Bella"**

**I entered her from behind and slammed myself into her. I grabbed her one shoulder to allow me better access to her and smacked her ass hard sending her forward. **

"**Fuck me harder Jacob."**

**She sat herself up on my cock and I hit places inside of her that made her scream my name relentlessly. She licked her fingers and started rubbing her clit which sent me over the edge. Watching Bella pleasure herself while I was fucking her was too much to handle. I grabbed her waist and plunged my twitching cock into her one last time as we both screamed each other's names cumming harder than either of us have ever cum before.**

"**I love you, Jacob" She screamed **

"**I love you too, Bella"**

**I pulled out of her turning her on her side so I could spoon her as we fell asleep both blissfully happy and fully satisfied.**


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Coming Together

BPOV

Embry has been gone for about six months. Jacob has talked to him everyday on the phone and they were starting to rebuild their friendship. I was really happy about it. I felt guilty knowing that it was me that tore them apart in the first place, but it seemed we were getting passed that. I never pressed charges against Nettie, but Jacob and I went over to talk to her. She was really distant, blamed me for Embry leaving. We got nowhere but I got to say my peace and leave.

Jr. was starting first grade today. My little man was growing up. We had talked about having another baby, but Jacob said he wanted to wait a little bit till Jr. was about eight. So here is where my problem lies. I skipped my period this month and I am scared to tell Jacob. I know that he would be happy either way, but we just talked the other night about waiting. It is not like it is entirely my fault. We have all intentions of using protection, but the moment gets too intense and we forget. I am taking a test today and we will handle whatever comes.

Jacob was honorably discharged from the navy last week and because of his injuries, he would get a disability check. It was enough so that I didn't have to work, which would be nice. Jake took out a loan and opened a mechanic shop and hired Paul and Quil to help him. There was no mechanic shop in LaPush or the surrounding areas, so Jacob's shop was busy the day it opened. I volunteered to do the books and help out when needed with reception.

We got Jr. dressed and headed off to the school. Jacob wasn't here when he started kindergarten so this was more of a thrill to him than it was to Jr. Emily was going to be his teacher this year and that gave me a lot of comfort. I knew he wouldn't be favored or get away with murder and that he would get an great education. Emily was a fantastic teacher. We dropped Jr. off, Jacob kissed me goodbye and he headed off to work as I went home to clean.

I ran into the house to answer a ringing phone surprised to hear who was on the other end.

"Bella?"

"Embry! Hey!"

"How are you, honey?"

"Good Em, how about you?"

"Good. Is Jake around?"

"No, he is at the shop."

"Good there are some things I need to talk to you about."

"OK."

I was instantly worried. Embry and I haven't really talked except that day in the hospital. I talked to him briefly if he called and Jacob wasn't home, but we never had a real heart to heart and I didn't know if I wanted to.

"Bella, I'm sorry about the hard time I gave you before I left. I was hurt. I knew that if Jake ever came back I would be out of the picture, but I never expected it to happen. Don't get me wrong. I couldn't be happier that Jake is back. It just took a little to get used to."

"I understand Embry really"

"Bella please let me get all of this out ok?"

"OK"

"I want to also apologize for my mother. Maybe it was meant to be, but I will never forgive her for having a hand in our child's death. You should have told me that day in the hospital what happened. I did not want to hear it from my five year old nephew. I understand why you didn't tell me and I appreciate you trying to protect my relationship with my mother, but you should have told me."

"I'm sorry."

"I know you are and I am not mad at you."

So far so good. Embry wasn't yelling at me and we were getting alone, but I had a feeling he was gonna drop a bomb on me.

"This was not the reason I called Bella. I just wanted to make sure we were ok and that we were still friends."

"Embry of course we are still friends. You were and always will be my best friend."

"Good then you should be happy with what I have to tell you,"

"Ok."

"I'm coming home!"

"You are! Really? When?"

"Gabi and I will be home at the end of the week"

Gabi? What the fuck?

"She is great Bella. We met two months ago where I have been working. She is beautiful and smart and funny.

Bella?"

"I'm here"

"You're upset."

"No just shocked"

"Why? Did you think I would want to be alone?"

"Of course not."

"You're jealous aren't you?"

"Yeah Em, a little."

"Bella, I will always love you. I have to move on. You are happy with Jake and Gabi means everything to me. I hope you guys can be friends."

"Sure Embry"

"Bella…."

"I'm fine"

"Something else is bothering you."

I shouldn't tell him. Jacob should be the first to know, but I had to tell someone.

"I think I'm pregnant, Em."

"That is great Bella. Why are you so upset about it?"

"Jacob doesn't want more kids right now."

"Oh. Wait! what? Jacob doesn't want more? He always wanted a big family"

"I know, but we just talked last night about waiting till Jr. was a little older."

"Well are you doing anything to prevent it? I don't mean to sound like your dad Bella, but we both know if you don't wrap it, it is gonna leave a little present."

"You are such an idiot, Embry""Laugh, you know it was funny"

"Yeah it was. You always know how to cheer me up. I am glad you met someone, even thought it hurts a little."

"Aww Bella you are making me blush"

"Shut up!"

"All kidding aside. Jake will be happy either way. Don't wait too long to tell him, Bella. Ok?"

"Ok I will know today"

"Good. I hope I am gonna be an uncle again."

"Thanks, Em."

"Anytime. Listen I have to get to work and wrap up some last minute things before we leave. I will see you this weekend. I love you Bella"

"I love you too. Talk to you soon"

We hung up and I sat there thinking. I had no right to be jealous of Embry's girlfriend. I left him after all when Jacob came home. He deserved a chance at happiness. It was then I decided that Gabi and I would be friends and I would be happy for Embry. I was so happy he was coming home and didn't think it would be awkward at all. Now to get to the real matter at hand.

I went to the closet and got out a pregnancy test I had from when I found out I was pregnant with Embry's child and ran to the bathroom. I was excited and scared all at once. I was ready to have another baby. I just didn't want Jacob to be upset. So, I peed in the cup provided and used the dropper to apply it to the test. I got the pee on the test just in time before I hit my knees and threw up. If I wasn't pregnant this sure was a cruel joke.

I waited the necessary three minutes and looked at the test. There in plain view, totally unmistakable was the red plus sign indicating I was indeed pregnant. I smiled at the joy I felt and let a tear fall at the fear of telling Jacob. I immediately called my dad and thought of a way to tell Jacob.

"Dad?"

"Hey Bells!"

"Can Jr. come to your house after school?"

"Sure honey. Everything ok?"

"Yeah I just need to talk to Jacob about some stuff and it would be better if Jr. wasn't around.""That doesn't sound good. Are you guys having problems?"

"No dad not at all. Just some unexpected news."

"Ok Sure. Do you want me to pick him up?"

"That would be great. I will pick him up later"

"Ok Bells. Love you!"

"Love you too dad. See you later."

I started on dinner, showered and changed. I was so nervous. I was lost in thought when the front door opened. I didn't realize it had gotten so late and that Jacob was home.

"Bells?"

"In here babe"

He walked into the kitchen and walked up behind me wrapping his arms around me. He kissed me and looked around the kitchen.

"Where's Jake?"

"At my dad's"

"Ok…….."

"I just thought it would be nice to have dinner alone. We'll pick him up later."

"Ok. Dinner smells great by the way. I am gonna go and get showered and changed.""Ok baby."

He walked into the bedroom and I panicked. With all the excitement of the day I forgot to throw away the test. SHIT! I could never get into the bathroom before he saw it. Well at least I don't have to worry about how to tell him. Then I heard it.

"BELLA!" _Shit!_

"Coming"

I walked into the bathroom and found him just standing there staring.

"What is that?"

"Um….what does it look like?"

"Don't be smart with me Isabella" Shit he really was pissed

"It's a pregnancy test Jacob""I can see that. Is it yours?"

"Do you really think random people come in and leave their pregnancy tests around our bathroom?"

"I am not in the mood for your sarcasm. Are you pregnant?"

"Yes"

"Damn it Bells! We just said last night we wanted to wait."

"No Jacob! You said you wanted to wait. It is not like I got pregnant last night."

"How far along are you?"

"I don't know I just took the test today"

"Bella how could you let this happen?"

Now he had done it. How could I have let it happen? Was he serious?

"What the fuck are you talking about?"

"Incase you didn't realize, this is just as much your doing as it is mine?"

"My doing? Aren't you on the pill or something?"

"No"

"Bella."

"Jacob. You had a hand in this to. Or should I say a dick.""Funny Bells. Really funny"

"You know. I was really happy about this. I know we said last night we were gonna wait, but things didn't happen like that. It is not like we cant afford it."

"Is that what you think it is? Money?"

"Then what?"

"I missed five years of Jake's life. I just wanted some extra time to bond with him before he had to fight for my attention with a brother or sister"

Now I felt like shit, but I was still pissed that he blamed this all on me.

"I understand Jacob I do, but Jr., will be ok. He has always wanted a little brother or sister. Cant you just be happy for us?"

"I'm sure in time I will be"

"In time? You know what? Fuck you! Dinner is ready for you when you are ready. I am going to my Dad's"

"I will be back later"

JPOV

GOD!! It was not like I wasn't happy about having another baby, but we just talked about waiting. I know I was being a royal prick. This wasn't all Bella's fault. I knew that. I was just being whiny, which was so not me.

"Bells wait. I'm sorry."

"For?"

"For acting like an ass. Can you forgive me?"

"Of course Jacob, I love you."

Whew! I didn't totally blow it. She walked over to me and kissed me and went to head out the door.

"Where are you going?"

"To go get Jr."

"You're not gonna eat?"

"No I'm not hungry. I will be back in an hour."

"Bells…..I really am happy about this baby"

"Ok. I love you"

"Love you too"

She walked out the door and I went downstairs after I heard her car pull away to eat dinner. I wrapped up the left overs and decided to help Bella out and do the dishes since I was a monstrous asshole. After I finished the dishes I picked up the phone and dialed the only person besides Bella I could confide in.

"Hello?"

"Embry?"

"Jake man what's up?"

"Are you busy?"

"No just finishing up some packing"

"Packing? Where are you going?"

"Didn't you talk to Bella? I'm coming home Friday"

"Dude that is great! I didn't give Bella a chance to say much of anything today""Jake please I don't need a visual about your sex life"

'No, I yelled at her. She's pregnant Em, and I made it like it was all her fault. I am such an asshole"

"No you're not dude. But why did you react that way?"

"We just talked about waiting man. I was a little pissed.""Well it is a little late for that buddy"

"Yeah I know."

"Well she will be ok. Just kiss her ass when she gets home"

"That is what got us into this mess"

"WOW! TMI DUDE!"

"Sorry. Hey she just pulled up. Thanks man! See you this weekend"

"Ok man"

Bella and Jake walked in the door and I ran up to her and hugged her.

"I'm so sorry Bells"

"I know me too"

"I love you and I can't wait till this baby makes his or her debut"

"I love you too Jacob"

And then the little ears in the next room perked up and ran into the living room.

"A baby? Where?"

"Mommy's pregnant little buddy""I'm gonna have a brother?"

"Or a sister?"

"A sister. I don't want to share my toys. Girls don't like trucks."

"Where did he get this shit?"

"Well whatever it is Jake it will be great"

"I agree. Jacob you are my hero. I love you"


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Home coming

JPOV

If I didn't know any better I would swear Bella was jealous of Gabi. Ever since Embry came home she has been acting different. She doesn't talk to Embry when he comes over and she basically acts as if Gabi doesn't exist. I am not usually a jealous man but this is just ridiculous. Was she regretting choosing me? I hope not. Embry and Gabi are coming over today to barbeque with us and I plan on talking to Bells before they come over.

Embry and I have worked out our differences. We are closer now than we were before we left and I really like his girlfriend. Once I really thought about it I realized that I did tell Bells to move on and Embry didn't mean any harm. I am actually glad she had someone in those five years. Plus Jake had a good father figure to look up.

"Jake?"

"Yes daddy?"

"Where's your mommy?"

"In the bathroom."

"Ok. Uncle Embry will be here in a few minutes. I am gonna go talk to your mother. Stay down here and watch TV. Ok?"

"Sure. Sure." There was no doubt that boy was mine son.

Embry said that Bella had a pretty decent pregnancy with Jake. This one was hard on her. She was constantly throwing up, she slept all the time, and was moody as hell. I tried not to snap back at her when she snaps at me, but sometimes it is hard.

"Bella, honey, you ok?"

"Yes Jacob. I'm fine"

"Just checking baby. So I wanted to ask you about something."

"What?"

"Why don't you like Gabi?"

"Jacob what are you talking about? I like Gabi"

"Really? Do you ignore everyone you like? You don't talk to her. You ignore Embry. Are you jealous of her?"

"You are kidding, right?"

"I understand if you are. You were with him for a while before I came back. I just want to make sure you aren't regretting your decision to stay with me."

"Jacob be serious, please. Of course I don't regret my decision. Yes, I guess I am a little jealous. I'm sorry. I'm sure you don't want to hear that, but it is a little weird"

"It upsets me some, but I understand Bells. She is really nice though. You should try to give her a chance. Plus Embry is really upset you are not talking to him either. I think it would be good for you to make more friends"

"Jacob Black don't you tell me what would be good for me. I have friends. I just don't like her."

"Ok Bells. I'm not gonna fight with you about this. I just want you to be happy"

"You want me to be happy?"

"Of course babe"

"Ok then take this damn morning sickness and go through with it yourself. I can't take this much longer."

"I wish there was something I could Bells. Take a hot bath and maybe you will feel better. I am going to go downstairs and get stuff ready for Embry and Gabi."

"They are coming over again?"

"Yes honey I told you that yesterday.""NO YOU DID NOT"

"Bella don't yell at me. I know you don't feel good honey, but please can we stay calm"

"OH SURE! AS I AM PUKING MY BRAINS OUT I WILL TRY TO REMAIN CALM"

"Ok. Bells. When you are ready come downstairs. I love you"

"Yeah I love you too"

This pregnancy was going to be the death of me. I know she is hormonal and doesn't mean to go off but damn. I knew she was jealous. It does hurt, but I believe her when she says she doesn't regret her choice.

I heard Jake talking to Embry and Gabi downstairs and went down to greet them. Gabi looked a little uncomfortable and I couldn't blame her. Bella has not made her feel very welcomed.

"Hey Em."

"Hey Jake. Where's Bella?"

"Upstairs. Getting sick"

"Oh. What is up with her these days?"

"Come out back with me. Jake talk to Gabi for a second. Uncle Embry and I will be right back."

We walked out to the backyard to start the grill so I could tell Embry what was going on. Maybe he had some sort of solution.

"She's jealous"

"Of?"

"Gabi"

"What? She told me on the phone that she was ok"

"Well, she's not. She is snappy all the time.

"Well I'm sure that is cause of the baby. She wasn't sick with Jr., but I guess every pregnancy is different."

"Um ok dude. When did you change your jewels in for a pussy?"

"Very funny Jake"

"Well, I'm just saying man."

"Yeah yeah. And you always have your man card out. Right?" I chuckled. I missed joking with Embry like this.

"No, Bella took that away a long time ago."

"Haha! You are so right. You have been whipped since we were teenagers."

"And your not whipped with Gabi?"

"Of course I am. That shit is sweet."

"There's the man card. Keep it handy"

"Hey what if we had Gabi talk to Bells?"

"I don't know Em. She has been a little woohoo lately."

"Dude you better hope she never hears you say that"

"Say what?" Oh shit. I didn't even hear Bella walk out the back door.

"Just that you haven't been feeling so good baby""Uh huh.

"Hey Bella! How are you feeling?"

"Fine Em."

That was all she said. She walked further into the backyard and sat on the swing staring into space. Something else was bothering her. I just couldn't place my finger on what it was. Gabi walked out back and headed towards Bella. The shit was about to hit the fan.

BPOV

I feel like crap. I am so sick of puking everyday. I don't get it. I was not this sick with Jr. I don't think I puked once. Jacob was getting on my nerves. I know he means well, but I just don't want to be bothered. Then there was Gabi. I don't remember him telling me that Embry and Gabi were coming over I don't know what to say about her. I know I have no right to be jealous. I made my choice, but I was still with Embry for a few years and it stung a little. I'm sure she thinks I'm a bitch.

I walked outside to hear them saying that Jacob better not let me hear them say something. He said just that he was talking about me being sick, but I don't believe him. I don't think he wants this baby. He says he does, but I just don't think he is happy about it. I walked over to the swing to sit and think. That was quickly interrupted by Gabi. Gabi was short. Probably about five foot one. She had long strawberry blonde curly hair that framed her heart shaped face. She had very light blue eyes, almost like the color of the sky. She was thin, but shapely. I would say her breasts were about a c-cup and she shook her ass way too much when she walked. Not the type of look I would think Embry would go for.

"Hi Bella"

"Hey"

"Can we talk?"

"About?"

"Why you don't like me."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Really? Cause ever since we came home you have been avoiding Embry and I don't think you said the first thing to me" What did she want me to say? Yeah I'm jealous of you cause you are with Embry?

"Bella? Are you gonna answer me? Are you jealous?"

"Are you kidding me Gabi? Jealous of what?"

"Of me and Embry"

"Why would I be?"

"Look Bella I know what happened. Embry told me everything. He was a mess when I first met him. He was so in love with you. He will always love you, but I am here now and I am not going anywhere. I really would like to be your friend though""I don't know what you expect from me Gabi. Yeah I am little jealous. Ok? There I said it. Part of me will always love him, but Jake is my life. So yeah it stings a little to see him with someone else.""Well I am glad we got that taken care of. Maybe now we can move on? Embry said you haven't been feeling good. Was it like that when you were pregnant with Jake?"

"No, I didn't get sick once."

I had to admit. Gabi was pretty and she seemed pretty nice. I know I am being petty about this. Of course I want Embry happy and he seems happy with her.

"It seems like something else is bothering you Bella"

"Now you think you know me?"

"Bella don't get like that. I can see it in your eyes. I can read people really well and something is bothering you. If you want to talk about it I am a good listener."

"I'm sorry Gabi. I don't mean to be such a bitch.""I am sure puking everyday can wear on your nerves. I just want to help."

"Thanks, I don't really want to talk about it." She really wasn't that bad. I guess I haven't been very fair to her.

Maybe I would talk to her about it someday, but I just don't know her well enough. I guess I should talk to Embry too. I walked up to Em and bumped him. He smiled back at me and I knew we would all be ok. I really was being bitchy. Jacob put his arm around me and called Jr. out to play and get a burger. He was such a great kid and he was so excited about this new baby. At least one of the men in this house were.

I talked to Gabi most of the day and I really actually liked her. She was down to earth, but brutally honest. Just what Embry needed. I am sure Nettie would love her. As if that bitch of a woman liked anyone.

After Gabi and Embry left I went upstairs to lay down. Jake put Jr. down for the night and came into the bedroom to get changed. We haven't had sex in weeks. I really wasn't up to it with all the nausea, but I did miss feeling him against me. He walked out of the bathroom in just a pair of shorts. He is so hot. Maybe the nausea would subside long enough so we could make love. He looked like he had something on his mind and I am sure I was gonna find out what.

"Ok Bells. Spill it.

"What are you talking about?"

"Something is bothering you. I want to know what?"

"Fine you really want to know?"

"I wouldn't ask you Bella if I didn't"

"I want to know why you don't want this baby?"

"What are you talking about? Of course I want this baby"

"You don't talk about it. We haven't made any arrangements to get the nursery ready."

"Bells you are only five months along. I do want this baby honey I swear. You are just starting to get that baby bump and it is so sexy. I have been wanting to ravage you for weeks, but you have been so sick I didn't want to bother you.""You think making love to me is bothering me?"

"That is not what I meant honey. Why are you turning everything around on me?"

"I'm sorry Jacob. I really am. I'm sorry for the way I have been treating you, for being a bitch to Embry and Gabi.""Well you made progress today and I am very proud of you Bells. Listen babe. I love this little child you are carrying. I hope it has my skin color and your beautiful brown eyes. I cant wait to hold him in my arms. I know I handled it badly when you told me you were pregnant. I was just worried. I didn't want it to take away from Jake, but now I know that I can love them both without a problem. You are my life Bells. I love you and our children.""I love you Jacob. You are an amazing man. I am sorry I doubted you. I want to make love to you Jacob so badly, but I am exhausted."

"I know baby. We will. You just close your eyes and sleep. I love you"

"I love you too"

I drifted off to sleep and dreamed of Jake and I. It was a great dream.

Jake came in to the bedroom completely and totally naked. He looked so yummy. I could lick him from top to bottom and still want more. I motioned him forward with my finger and he sauntered over to the bed. God he just oozed sex. He kissed me passionately slipping his tongue in my mouth and his hot hands down my body.

I wrapped my arms around dream Jacob's neck and put everything I had into that kiss. I moved down to his collarbone and nipped and licked as I moved down to his nipples. It was soon after that I realized I wasn't dreaming anymore and Jacob was laying in the bed beside me asleep. I couldn't wait anymore. He was lying naked in bed. I didn't remember him taking off his pants but I certainly wasn't complaining.

"Jacob?"

"Mmmm?"

"Jacob, wake up honey"

He put his hands behind his head but didn't wake up. I got on my knees and crawled between his legs and I kissed down his stomach and took the tip of his cock in my mouth. He tasted better than he usually does and I just couldn't get enough of him. He hardened in my mouth and I smiled at the fact that even in his sleep he responded to me. I sucked on his head and moved down slowly taking him into my mouth. I felt a hand on my head and looked up to see Jacob looking down at me in admiration.

"Decided you weren't so tired anymore? I could be woken up in the middle of the night like this more often."

I hummed my answer and he threw his head back as the vibrations from my mouth went through his cock. I loved making him feel this way and his reactions just fueled my fire. I took all of his cock in my mouth and worked my way back up to the tip of his cock and licked the precum off of him relishing in his sweet taste.

"Oh God Bells. If you don't stop I'm gonna cum"

I didn't listen and increased the speed with my mouth and added my hand into the mix stroking him as I licked him. His breathing got heavier and he wrapped his hands in my hair guiding me deeper on his cock. I could feel him hitting the back of my throat. I sucked him hard as he guided my head up and down. He started twitching and I knew he was ready to cum. He grabbed the back of my head and shoved it on his cock as he came into my mouth. I drank him greedily as he finished his orgasm and licked him clean.

"Bells……you are my goddess. Do you feel well enough for me to return the favor?"

"mmhmmm"

He rolled me on my back and lifted my nightgown off of me. He kissed down my chest suckling on my nipples. He kissed down to the waistband of my panties and slipped them off as he kissed my lower lips. I loved to feel Jacob go down on me. His tongue was so skilled. He hit every spot making me moan every time. He spread me open with his thumbs and circled my clit with his tongue as my eyes rolled back into my head. He inserted two fingers inside of me and pumped me hard. I moaned and thrashed against the bed as he continued his assault on my pussy. He removed his fingers and I felt his tongue go inside me. He rubbed my clit with his fingers and he fucked me with his tongue bringing me to the point where I felt that warm sensation building inside. He moved his tongue inside of me and applied more pressure to my clit as I bucked my hips into his face and came screaming his name till came down from my orgasm.

He kissed me hard and I could taste myself on his lips. He hovered over me and brushed the tip of his cock against my opening. He slid his cock inside me as I stretched to accommodate his size. He lifted my legs over his shoulders and pumped in and out of me bringing me to new heights of ecstasy with every heated deep stroke. He grabbed my waist and pressed his fingers into my skin as he pulled out very slowly and dove back deep inside my pussy hitting my gspot and spiraling me out of control.

"Oh Bella you feel so good. You are so damn tight.""Jacob! Jacob!" I screamed as I lost time count of the number of times I came tonight.

He pressed harder into the skin at my hips pumping harder with every thrust. I couldn't believe I was about to cum again and he groaned and released himself inside of me. I finished my orgasm as soon as he was done cumming. He pulled out of me and pulled me to him so we could cuddle as we were ready to go back to sleep.

"I love you Jacob. Thank you"

"Thank you for what baby?"

"For making love to me"

"You act like it is a chore baby. I love feeling you with my cock just as much. You are amazing and I couldn't be happier you are carrying our second child. I love you so much."

"mmmm me too honey"

He wrapped his arms around me engulfing me into his warmth as I fell asleep dreaming about our baby.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Over the next few months

BPOV

The last few months have been up and down. I was now eight months along and not as nauseous as I was although I am still throwing up every couple days. I was diagnosed with gestational diabetes and they are monitoring me for preeclampsia. I didn't have anywhere near these problems when I was pregnant with Jr. I am not quite sure why this is happening this time around, but I am dealing with it. We did find out that we are having a boy and his name is going to be Alexander Paul. Jacob has been great. He is supportive and helps me whenever I need it. He has been taking Jr. to work with him to give me some peace of mind. Even Gabi has taken him a few days to give me some time to myself. We have actually become really good friends and I really do like her. Embry and I have that best friend relationship we did before we were romantically involved and it has been great.

Gabi was coming over later so we could go do some baby shopping. Angela was going to come with us, but her daughter got sick, so she is staying home. Gabi and I are going to do lunch and then go to Babies R Us to get a crib, some clothing and some other necessities for this new little one. We are also going to bridal shop to get a dress for Gabi. Embry asked Gabi to marry him and they are getting married in six months. I was shocked when she asked me to be her maid of honor and a little hesitant since I would still have that extra baby weight, but she convinced me that I would beautiful no matter what so maid of honor is my new title.

After going to Macaroni Grill for lunch and to the bridal shop to pick out Gabi's dress and my matron of honor dress, we headed for Babies R Us. We walked through the clothing section and picked out a few things, ordered a crib and were heading to the aisle with the crib decorations when I started to feel weak. Gabi was a few aisle's behind me looking at some stuff when I felt the blood rush from my face.

"Gabi? Gabi where are you?" I was panicking

"Right in the next aisle Bella what's wrong?"

"Not sure I just don't feel right"

"Ok I am coming"

I could hear Gabi coming around the corner, but I couldn't focus on anything else going on around me. I was feeling more faint than I did before and just as I saw Gabi coming down the aisle I fell. I could see her coming over to me, but unconsciousness was coming fast. I felt her put her arm around me and dial on her phone and then the rest of it when black.

I woke up in a room I didn't recognize and saw Jacob sitting next to my bed with his head in his hands.

"Jacob?" I said weakly

"Oh Bells! Thank goodness"

"What happened?"

"You passed out in the store while you were shopping with Gabi. You're blood sugar was really low. The doctors are doing some tests, but they think you have developed preeclampsia."

"So what does that mean now?"

"Well you are going to have to be on bed rest. As long as you stay on bed rest you should be able to deliver normally."

"OK"

"Things will be fine honey. Don't worry we will get through this."

"I know Jacob. Thank you"

"For what Bells?"

"For being here"

"There is nowhere else I would rather be."

I got discharged a few hours later and started my long month of bed rest. I was not looking forward to it. I have to be running doing something. Gabi came over a few hours after we got home and brought magazines, movies, and some books to read so I wasn't totally bored. She also brought some games we could play. She was being so good about this since I was so awful to her at first, but she said all was forgiven and not to ponder on it. She told me one day that she didn't think she would have acted any differently if things were the other way around, that she would have been jealous of me too. She really did turn out to be a great friend.

Gabi came over everyday. She came over and stayed with Jr. while Jacob was at work, she and Embry took him to the park, the zoo, the amusement park. That child was going to be spoiled. She also cleaned the house once a week and played board games with me to keep me company. I had read more books in the last three weeks than I have my whole life.

I was getting closer to my due date and I felt worse. My blood pressure was elevated. I was dizzy. They had talked about inducing me early so the baby could be born. I was against it at first, but as I started to feel worse I called the doctor and set up the date. Friday morning we would be going to the hospital and they were going to induce me. I am hoping I am not in labor long. Gabi and Embry took off the day from work to be at the hospital and Billy was keeping Jr. I was excited and scared to death at the same time.

JPOV

I could tell Bella cause I didn't want to worry her, but I was so scared I hadn't been sleeping. I was tired and grouchy, but put on a good show to keep Bells calm. I talked to Embry and Gabi and they always told me it would be ok. I tried to believe it, but something told me in the back of my head that something bad was going to happen.

Friday morning we got ready and grabbed Bella's bag and headed off to the maternity ward of the hospital. Betty, her personal nurse got her all set up, changed into a gown, and set her iv's up. She said the doctor would be in a few minutes to explain the process and that they would be inducing her in the next two hours. Now the waiting began.

"Jacob, I need to tell you a few things before we have this baby."

"What do you mean Bells?"

"You know, incase I don't make it.""DO NOT TALK LIKE THAT ISABELLA. YOU ARE GOING TO MAKE IT AND WE WILL WELCOME ALEX INTO THIS WORLD TOGETHER."

"Jacob please"

"FINE"

"First I want you to know how much I love you. I have loved you for as long as I can remember. You are my world. I am sorry I betrayed you when I married Embry when we thought you were dead. I never meant to hurt you. I have never been happier in my life. You complete me Jacob Black.""Bells…""Jake….please."

"Ok baby."

"I want you to promise me that you will remind these boys everyday how much their mother loves them. I know Alex wont know me, but please tell him about me. Don't let Jr. forget me. And as you said to me, I want you to move on. Promise me you will move on."

"Ok, Bella. I promise, but you are going to be alright. I love you just as much and for just as long as you love me. Our children will grow up with both parents. You are not going anywhere. I love you Bells."

"I love you too."

The doctor came in a few minutes later and explained that the Pitocin will be injected by IV and that it will speed up the labor process. He also said he would have to break Bella's water and that the baby should come pretty fast after that. There will be a neonatal team here ready to take Alex and make sure he is ok and then we could hold him. The procedure sounded really easy. Bella was able to have an epidural if she wanted, but she didn't want anything messing with her back and I agreed to anything she wanted. The doctor seemed certain that this would be easy and our son would be here in a few hours.

The nurse came in a few minutes later and gave Bella the Pitocin. The doctor said that once she was dilated four centimeters they would break her water. They said after that her water was broken she should have the baby shortly after. If not they would do a cesarean. Bella was so worn out and weak I was worried about her and the stress this was putting on the baby.

The nurse came in an hour later and increased the dosage of her Pitocin to the maximum amount to speed up the contractions. Twenty minutes later she started getting stronger contractions and her cervix started to dilate. She was four centimeters now and I ran out to the waiting room to update Gabi and Embry. This waiting game was getting old. Bella was more tired than she was before and was trying to sleep in between contractions. Two hours later she was seven centimeters and 80% effaced and two hours after that she was fully dilated and 100% effaced. Her water still hadn't broken so the doctor was on his way in to break her water and she would be ready to start to push.

"Ok Bella. We are gonna count down from ten and I want you to push while we are counting. You know how to do this."

This was so great! I hadn't been here when Jr. was born and I was so excited to meet my new son and see him be born. The doctor and I started our countdown and Bella started to bear down to start pushing our son out. I knew she was in pain but she was doing so well. Her blood pressure was starting to rise and I could tell the doctor was getting concerned.

"I can see the head Bella just a few more pushes and Alex will be here. Come on baby you can do this"

The baby was just about out Bella needed one more good push and he would be here.

"Ok Bella. PUSH!"

The last push had delivered our son.

"Oh Bells. He is so beautiful. We did it honey. I love you so much."

The nurses and neonatal doctors checked in and out I was about to go kiss Bella and tell her I loved her again when her machines started beeping and her blood pressure quickly increased.

"Bells? BELLA!"

Her eyes started to roll back into he head and she began to convulse. She was having a seizure and I could nothing but stand there as the doctor's tried to work on her. I was so scared. It only lasted twenty seconds but was followed by another seizure that lasted a minute. It was horrible watching her convulse. She finally stopped seizing but was unconscious.

"Doc?"

"She had a post partum eclamptic seizure Mr. Black. Her blood pressure is still elevated."

"Why is she unconscious?"

"Some patients lose consciousness. She should wake up soon."

"Doctor can you come here a minute, please?"

He walked over to Bella and started to examining her. She was totally unresponsive, but her heart was still beating. They administered some medication to her and it brought her blood pressure down, but she was still not waking up. After a few minutes the doctor asked me to go get my friends and meet me in the hallway. I knew this couldn't be good. If I needed reinforcements it was bad news. I ran out and got Gabi and Embry and met the doctor in the hallway near Bella's room.

"Doc please tell me what is going on"

"Jake, like I told you Bella had a post partum eclamptic seizure. Some patients become comatose after a seizure and normally wake up shortly after. For some reason though Bella is not coming too."

I couldn't believe what he was telling me. My Bella was in a coma? I fell to my knees as Gabi got down next to me and just held me while I cried. I stood up and saw tears rolling down Embry's face too. How could this be happening? Our beautiful Alex was just born and his mother hasn't even had the chance to hold him.

"What is the next step doc?"

"We just wait Jake. We are going to do a cat scan and figure out if we could see if there is any brain swelling. We are going to move her into a private room and you can stay with her."

"Em. Can you call Charlie and my Dad please?"

"Sure man"

Gabi went to walk away but I just grabbed her arm.

"Please stay with me and talk to me."

"Of course, Jake"

I knew I was going to have to go my Dad's sometime tonight and tell Jake what happened. I didn't know how to tell my six year old that his mother was in a coma.

"We'll help you with Jr., ok Jake?"

"Sure. Sure."


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Waiting

JPOV

It has been two weeks since Bella fell into the coma. All her tests were normal and the doctors could not figure out why she hasn't woken up. If it wasn't for Charlie, my dad, Embry and Gabi I don't know what I would have done. I begged Bella to wake up and she never stirred. I brought Alex and Jake to see her hoping that make that would help, but to no avail she stayed comatose. I didn't know what I was going to do if she never woke up. Now I know how she felt the five years I was gone. I don't know how she survived without me.

BPOV

I could hear everyone around me and I wanted to let them know that I was in here. That I was okay, but every time I thought I was getting closer to the surface the darkness pulled me back in. I wanted to see my sons. I wanted to kiss Jacob and feel his arms around me. If only there was a way I could let them know I was in here. I didn't know how long I had been like this and the darkness was hard to bear, but at the end of the tunnel was the brightest, most beautiful light I have ever seen. I had to follow it.

When I walked into the light I saw Jacob's house. Sitting there on the porch swing was Sarah Black. Was I dead and I didn't know it? Had I crossed to the other side without so much as a warning to tell my family goodbye? This really couldn't be happening. I walked over to the swing and sat down.

"Sarah?"

"Ah…Bella. You are so beautiful"

"Sarah where am I? Is this heaven?"

"No of course not honey. I am just a figment of your imagination"

It was so good to see her. Sarah died when Jacob and I were seven. She was coming home from the store and was hit by a drunk driver and died instantly. I will never forget how horrible it was and how much I knew I was going to miss her. She was like a second mother to me when my mother left my father. It was very weird seeing her though and it kinda threw me for a loop.

"I know you are probably wondering why you are here."

"Yes"

"I love you Bella and I want you to know how happy you make my son. I watch over him all the time and I have never seen him happier. Your children are beautiful and I wish I was around to see them."

"I still don't get it Sarah. What happened?"

"I think your body was just in too much shock from the pregnancy and it shut down, but it is time for you to go back now honey. Your husband and wonderful boys are waiting for you."

"Sarah……."

"Good bye my sweet Bella. I will always love you guys"

She was gone and I could feel myself being sucked back into my body. I could hear Jacob talking to me begging me to wake up. I finally was able to open my eyes and saw my handsome husband just staring at me with tears in his eyes.

"Bella. You're awake"

"Jake? What happened?"

"You had the baby and had a seizure and went into a coma. You have been out for two weeks."

I started crying. I was so overwhelmed. I knew Sarah had been a dream, but she was so real.

"What's wrong honey?"

"I had the weirdest, most wonderful dream. I was sitting in front of your father's house on a porch swing with your mother."

"My mom? Really? What did she say?"

"She said she watches you all the time and wanted to thank me for making you so happy. That we have beautiful children and she wishes she was here to see them."

Now it was Jacob's turn to cry.

"Bella that is beautiful. Thank you so much"

"For what baby?"

"Confirming what I always knew. That mom was always here"

"Oh. You're welcome"

"Let me let everyone know you are awake."

"Jacob where's Alexander?"

"Alex is at home with Gabi. Embry and Gabi moved in while you were out. They have been a great help. Alex is so cute. I can't wait for you to meet him. I will bring him and Jake by after the doctor gives you a clean bill of health."

"Ok. I love you so much, Jacob"

"I love you too."

The doctor came in and told me I seemed fine, but that he wanted to keep me for a few more days to make sure. I wanted to get out of here and go home, but I knew I had to make sure I was healthy. As promised Jacob went home and got the kids and brought them back. Alexander Paul was gorgeous. He looked like his father, of course. He had my nose and eyes though. It was if he already knew who I was. Jake ran into the room and jumped on the bed. Jacob scolded him, but I told him it was alright. This was the longest he has gone without seeing me. My world was complete. I was released a two days later and went home to start life again with my family. I have never been happier

**20 years later**

BPOV

It is hard to believe the last 20 years have gone by so fast. So much has happened. Jacob was still the most handsome man I have ever known. He was a little gray, but he was still sexy as hell.

When Alex was six we had to buy a new house due to the unexpected arrival of our daughter Sarah Kayleigh Black. Talk about a daddy's girl. If she said jump Jacob asked how high. The boys hated it at first, but they spoil her just as much as their dad does when they come home on leave. Yes, both boys have followed in their dad's footsteps. Jake Jr is in the navy on the USS Harry S Truman. He has been deployed for the last five months and I miss him terribly. He is stationed in Norfolk and we are flying out there in two months for his homecoming. His wife Liz and their two girls are visiting right now. Alex is in the Marine Corps and is stationed in Jacksonville, North Carolina. He and his wife Laura are expecting twins at the beginning of the year. Sarah is getting ready to finish the 8th grade.

Both Billy and my dad passed away two years ago. It was really hard for both of us but we made it through together, with Embry and Gabi's help. Embry and Gabi got married when Alex was three months old and they have four kids of their own. Two girls and two boys. Gabi is my best friend and Embry and I share a closeness that only the four of us understand. Jacob and Embry go fishing every Saturday and we now have enough fish to last a lifetime.

Once Sarah is finishes with school we are moving to Virginia to be closer to the boys. Embry and Gabi couldn't bear to be away from us and they are moving with us to the east coast. Honestly I couldn't imagine my life without them.

My life has definitely been filled with ups and downs. I thought I lost everything when we thought Jacob was dead, but Embry was there for me. Even though it was very awkward when Jacob came back from the "dead". I am glad that Jacob and Embry found their way back to their friendship. I cant wait to start the next chapter of my life on the east coast!!

THE END

THANK YOU ALL FOR READING!!


End file.
